Thanks For The Venom!
by XxXVampireBunnyXxX
Summary: Dawn's after-life was screwed up, but she liked it like that, but when her best friend and mate are ripped out of her world she is forced to turn to her ancient enemy, and a group of bizarre 'vegetarian' vampires for help, OC,a little bit AU please RxR
1. A White Demon Love Song

**Sooo first story :D **

**things you need to know otherwise this story will make NO sence wat so ever:**

**Bella is a vampire (details in the story) this is set way berfor graduation**

**Renesmee doesnt exist (im sorry but if she did it would just complicate the story)**

**Jacob has imprinted on Leah but dw bout that cause it doesnt really come into the story (atleast i havnt writen it in yet)**

**should be good i spent like 6 hours writing the first chapter plus the fact that im totally awesome helps so...**

**disclaimer:**

**Dont own twilight :( SM does, if i did, i would have shot jane maby even irina (yes i know it wouldnt have killed them but it wouldve been hilariouse to watch) and i wouldve got Jake and Leah together, cause it amuses me n_n so getting back on topic**

**i dont own the twilight saga *sobs quietly in corner***

* * *

BPOV

I walked happily to lunch with Edward and Alice, we took our usual spot in the cafeteria with our fatigue plates of human food.

it had been only a year since victoria bit me after almost killing Edward, luckily Edward had ripped her apart before she could do any real damaged but it was already too late to reverse the effects of the venom so much to his distress he had to let the change happen, I was allowed to come back to school but i had to wear annoying contacts because people would notice if my eyes went from brown to topaz over one summer, I was very good at controlling my thirst and found it easy to be around humans so i had no issue with not wanting to eat my old friends constantly.

So we where sitting in the cafeteria talking and laughing with jess, Angela and ben when Alice's eyes glazed over-she was having a vision. Jessica gave her a look but I interrupted her trail of thought by asking "oh my jess have you done something with your hair it looks so shiny today?"

she immediately blushed and then started ranting about how she thought she should start experimenting with different hair products and how some made her hair greasy and dull and others made it look awesome.

I silently laughed to myself at how cute jess was when it came to the little 'human' things.

Edward smiled approvingly at me and whispered "aren't you a sly little one" too low for the others to hear. i winked back and zoned out for the rest of lunch wondering what Alice had seen, ill ask Edward about it later.

* * *

**Biology**

I walked to last period with Edward and we took our usual seats at the back of the room.

"so what did Alice see?" i had planed to ease into the subject but my curiosity got the best of me and i dove right into it.

"hmm...just a new vamp in town, nothing to worry about love"

"a new vampire?, could they be a threat?" I asked as i shuddered remembering and...victoria

he looked down at me and gave me a reassuring smile "no i doubt it, she looks like a newborn so we are planning to catch up with her tonight and explain our situation and hers"

"can I come?"

"sure love if you want, we are only going to be standing around whilst Carlisle talks though"

"well I've got nothing else planned tonight" I laughed, and with that we turned our attention to the front of the class and got on with the lesson.

* * *

**After school**

we drove back to the house meet with Carlisle and Esme then we sped of into the woods to look for the newborn i now knew was called dawn.

Alice led us into the direction she saw dawn. by a low stream near the treaty line. i had phoned jake to let him know and he said he wold warn sam and maybe come along for support. when we got to the right area Alice stopped dead in her tracks.

"what is it Alice?" jasper asked his voice laced with concern as her eyes glazed and a terrified look spread across her face.

Edwards eyebrows pushed together and he let out a frustrated grunt

"Edward?"

"the girl dawn, she was-is-being chased by something but whenever it gets close the vision vanishes"

"the wolves?"

"no its our side of the area, but whatever it is its got this girl shook"

"oh" was all i could manage to say, whatever was after this girl must be bad, bad enough to have a vampire running for their life-well they don't technically have one but u get my drift-and a new born no I thought over what it could be Edward relayed Alice's vision to the rest of the family

"well whatever it is I'm sure we can take them!" Emmett grinned

"oh come on! we don't even know this girl or what's after her do we really want, or need, to get involved with this" rose retorted

"Rosalie has a point there Emmett for all we know this girl could deserve whatever's coming to her" jasper said with an icy tone to his voice. Jasper, i knew, had been thro Allot in his early life as a vampire and had seen the viciousness of our kind.

"oh but jazz" Alice pleaded "you didn't see her, the look on her face, the fear and innocence in her eyes whatever is going on with her she didn't look even a tiny bit deserving of whatever fate has in store for her" Alice whispered. I was sure if vampire could cry Alice would have broken down by now.

"look Alice I know you feel strongly about this but we just ca-" jasper was cut of by a high pitched scream then the familiar sound of tearing metal.

we all looked up to see a young girl about the age of 14 or 15 re-attach her arm and scamper up a tree. she had long waist length blond almost white hair with a black streak through her fringe. and as I expected her violent red eyes stuck out the most against her pale, pale skin.

she looked down at us and for a second a confused look spread across her face but then the tree she was in started to shake furiously and i looked down to what was causing the disturbance. and when I saw what it was I realized why she had been so afraid, I know I would have.

they where what I imagined real werewolves to look like. too put it plainly they where ugly , two of them where on all fours and they where roughly the same size as Jacob and the pack maybe even a little bigger, and the other two where on their back legs shaking the tree and growling viciously not paying us any attention. and they where huge like twice the size of a human or vampire and with canines the size of my hand. just as i adjusted to the sight of these creatures and tryed to decide on what to do the two on the ground turned their heads to look at us and gave a earth trembling growl before lunging at us.

* * *

**Whoo so extreme and only the first chapter!**

**dont you wanna read on?, come on i know u do **

**so Review and i will put the next one up**

**please **

**otherwise no cookies for anyone! **

**so...**

**Review people!**


	2. Misguided Ghosts

**Ok. one review but its early days and i really want to post the next chapter so...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:*still not owning twilight* ):**

**Dawn:You own me though!**

**Me:Yeah! (:**

**Jasper:You dont own me tho :P**

**Me: *sobs quietly in the corner***

* * *

DPOV

I had been running now for god know how long.

I'd wanted to stop, so many times, but every time I did I heard his voice, telling me to push on to be strong, if not for me then for him.

So that's what i did, i ran and ran, left my home, swam across channels, oceans. ran across fields, towns, states. I wasn't sure when the last time i stopped was.

Probably somewhere in Seattle to pick up a homeless guy but I tried to stop now when it was completely safe or necessary, not needing to see if they where still behind me was a big help, I knew they where, i could hear the growls rumbling from their chests and the thud of their claws on the ground.

last time I'd checked I was in Washington but I'd been running so long I wasn't sure exactly where in Washington i was, and I wasn't going to take the chance of stopping to check.

I ran across a open stream into the opposite forest where i could hopefully hide out from the Lycans.

I ran deep into the woods hopefully fast enough to get away from the animals.

I whipped my head around for a second, but that all it took for Victor-the oldest and strongest of the Lycans-to tackle me to the ground and rip my arm of and throw it into some near by shrubbery. I screamed loudly and kicked him off me.

I ran to my arm-it used to freak me out but I've grown used to torn limbs now-spat venom into the opening of my arm and reattached it to my shoulder.

I took in my surroundings then ran up the nearest tree.

If I wasn't running from a bunch of psycho werewolves and stuck in a tree fearing for my life I might have laughed at the situation, me with the shortest temper in the world and the most take-no-shit attitude running with my tail between my legs, from dogs!.

if Damon where here he would laugh too, though if Damon where here I wouldn't be running I would be fighting by his side.

i snapped back to reality when I caught the scent of more vampires, I looked down to see eight confused looking vampires.

they where all stunningly beautiful-but that was to be expected.

there where four couples a tall blonde male had his arm around a shorter female with long caramel curls and a heart shaped face,

a tall blond female stood next to a large black haired dude who was marveling at the Lycans,

a cute pixie-like vamp hanging onto a very dangerous looking male with what must have been hundreds of crescent shaped scars over what I could see of his body, I hade seen my fair share of vampires like this and knew that he must have been from the era when vampire wars where 'all the rage' again, in another situation I would've either taken into my fight or flight mode with this scary looking vamp or just had a laugh about the good old days with him.

and finally a bronze haired male and his brunette mate. my eyes lingered at this particular female,

and I realized she had topaz eyes, in fact scanning all of this coven i noted they all had the same eyes, some in different shades but still nothing near my own vibrant red, I looked back at the brunette and she looked back at me with a question stare.

Then the tree I was in began to shake violently and I thought to myself as i prepared for what would not be a pretty fight 'oh here we go

* * *

**So...Review people PLEASE!**

**Many thank to **'Maggs'MidgetCriminal

**first reviewer :D your too awesome for words to express :P**

**so again...Review!**

**Review!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Monsters

**RxR Please (:**

**Big fight scene, some bad language, so if you are offended by either...i suggest you leave quetly out the fire exit**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jasper: You still dont own me, SM still does :P **

**Dawn: But you still own me! :)**

**Me: YAAAY! cookies for everyone!**

* * *

I hissed at Victor and Kayla who where now apparently trying to shake me out of the tree.

I saw that some of the new vampires where getting into a defensive crouch 'bad idea' I thought to myself.

I wanted so badly to tell them to run for their lives, to not get involved in this, but I didn't want to draw attention to them.

Then just as I was about to distract the Lycans by jumping to the nearest tree the wind changed direction and Lena and Lucas turned their noses to the air catching the vampires scent, they turned their heads and growled at the vampires before jumping at the nearest couple.

If I'd been a normal vampire I probably would have used this as an opportunity to hightail it out of their whilst the dogs where distracted but I was way too human for that.

Damon had always loved that about me.

So I wasnt about to let more die because of me.

and with that thought I jumped out of the tree onto Lena's back and bit down as hard as I could into his neck ripping out a chunk and throwing it away.

As I did this the bronze haired male bat Lucas away from him and ran towards his mate to see if she was harmed.

Victor jumped down from the tree back onto all fours and ran towards the blond girl but was thrown against a tree by the big black haired one and scary blonde tackled him to the floor and began fighting with him.

Kayla ran at Victor in a desprate attempt to save her mate but the blond and pixie-looking one where quick to react and both grabbed her by the fur and latched onto her back.

the first vampire couple looked at the others with fearful eyes but did not move.

Lucas was backing away slowly trying to not draw attention to himslef i suppose.

I was shocked at the scene around me, they had taken uncountable chunks of flesh from the Lycans and showed no fear for their own lives. I'd never been able to do this but there was eight of them and only one of me, I laughed for a second but it was cut of by Lena jumping on me. I was now laying on my back with her on top of me snapping at my face as I tried best to shove her off me. i heard a collection of hisses and growls from various creatures, and Lena was also momentarily distracted by this and I used this to head butt her jaw and rip her ear off.

She was dazed by this and I used this to my advantage.

i pushed her up and flipping her onto her back then rugby tackled Kayla who was now trying to corner the scary looking blond boy. i snapped her front paws, punched into her stomache and yanked out whatever organs i could and left her whining and bleeding to death on the muddy forest floor as I ran back at Lena and snapped the bone in her tail making her yelp in agony.

I was really getting into this, it reminded me of my early days as a vampire.

i smirked at her before elbowing her in the back crack what I hoped was a rib. at this sound Lucas ran back to the clearing and took a swipe at me with his paw in a desperation to protect his preciouse Lena from any more damaged.

"Not so nice when its your mate is it Lucas?" I barked at him.

he looked taken back by my statement but shook it off and lunged for my throat with his giant teeth.I dodged the attack and punched him in the jaw sending him sprawling across the floor. I looked around for Victor but he was no where to be seen. Kayla still being beaten to a bloddy pulp by four of the vamps as the others stood by watching with viciouse eyes at me and the dogs.

Then Lucas got back up and punched me in the stomach with one of his wolf-like claws, I doubled over in pain and spat blood out of my mouth. I looked down at the blood then at him and let out a loud hiss before biting down on what I hoped where his leg, but could have easily been his foot, he sank to the floor and withered in pain, whatever it was it was full of Vampire venom now.

He started to shake violently and I knew he was phasing back to his human form.

This was to be expected, Vampire venom and Lycan venom reacted badly. Too already changed Lycans a little bit of venom would just phase them back to their human more weaker state, and for vampires they would just be momentarrly weakend too, but if either creature consumed too much of either substance it would kill them slowly and painfully. Or so i had heard, any vampire that had been tainted with these animals venom was extreminated by the Volturi

yes! i thought to myself,

Lena was also phasing from the damadge I had caused, Kayla was now in pieces around the area and Victor had apparently run away like the coward he is,

and Lucas would be distracted with the change.

So i turned around to run only to be stopped by a tall dark haired male. I jumped back nearer to Lucas-bad idea-he snapped at my legs causing me to yelp and jump back over to the vampires.

Then it all made sense these where the original golden-eyed ones I had seen earlier. I looked up into the dark-haired ones eyes and whispered

"please, run!"

he looked at me and then Lucas then to me again and raised his eyebrows

"Emmett should you really be confronting the newborn?" his blonde female cautioned.

newborn! she called me a newborn, how dare she!

she called me a newborn, how dare she!

"Newborn!" I snarled

"yes dear, that's what you are a newborn, now I don't know what's going on here but I think its best if we have a little chat" the tall light blonde man said his voice laced with concern.

but i had no time for 'a little chat' i had to sort Lucas out and by the looks of him soon.

"there's no time for that! please, for the love of god get your coven and run!"

and with this I turned on my heels and sped toward the nearly phased Lycan.

I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him back into the floor,

"Bitch!" he screamed as I heard a couple of ribs crunch in contact with the ground.

I laughed at the sudden role reversal that was going on.

"Not so nice when it your ribs being crunched is it!" i screeched at him, I didn't know what it was that was giving me this intense anger, but I liked it, in this state i could give Lucas the death he deserved, to die like a dog.

i grabbed his shaggy shoulder length hair now matted with dirt and tossed him into a tree like a rag doll.

it was now twilight and grey clouds hung over head.

it started to rain and within seconds it was hammering down, it was the perfect setting really.

I looked over to the dogs limp lifeless body and a small smile started to play across my lips.

Damon would have been so proud of me.

the thought of Damon tugged at my heart strings and i charged at Lucas with all the force i had pushing him to the ground.

I sat straddling his hips, my face inches from his, growling ferociously at each other.

our whole body's where now completely soaked. my black sleevless dress was not the right kind outfit for this weather, though Lucas was only in the remains of his baggy jean-shorts. we where both shivering from the cold and anger radiating from both our body's.

too caught up in the moment I left myself open and he grabbed me by the throat and turned the tables so I was underneath and he was straddling me.

"And balance is restored" he mocked licking his lips like an animal set on his prey.

"Fuck you dog, the balance will be restored when I kill your ass!" I shouted back with this I swiftly kicked him in the nuts and scampered out from underneath him, back onto my feet. He was still doubled over in pain but managed to croak out "go on then, kill me, you've caused me enough pain why not Finnish the job already!"

I stumbled back, he had struck a nerve and we both knew it I remembered before any of this started, when it was just the two of us, against the world, the human world. but that was centuries ago, times changed and so had we.

and after what happened with Damon.

That was all I needed, I was back to seeing the familiar shade of beautiful red and I shouted

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm gonna do, come here animal!"

and that's what he did.

"Animal!" he hated being called an animal, he wanted to be human, and detested what he was with a fiery vengeance.

"You have no idea what its like for me dawn!, not anymore, not after you became this thing!" he cried

"Ha!, I'm the thing look at you, you can hardly start name calling now can you!"

"I'm not an animal!" and with that he lunged at my throat and ripped half of it out.

I screamed and screamed in horror as all the blood in my body poured into the wet mud

I began to weaken and weaken. I didn't like this feeling, as a vampire I was not used to feeling weak or tired and the feeling was uncomfortable.

I stopped screaming and just gave up the fight. I laid there limp and dead inside, I didn't have a reason to fight anymore, the love of my life was dead, my best friend was now my enemy, and I was alone on the world.

I tried to look around to see if the strange golden-eyed vampires where still here but I couldn't find the strength to look up.

Lucas stumbled back looking torn on what to do.

Then as if an angel had been called to my aid a blond male was at my side telling me to hold on and keep steady. I looked up into his golden eyes and smiled.

"Who are you" I choked regretting it instantly as I remembered I had half a neck.

"Shhh, don't try to speak dear, my name is Carlisle and this is my family, now I need you to stay calm you will be fine in a while" he explained

"Dawn!, Dawn I'm so sorry please you've got to let me fix you!" I heard Lucas call.

"Ok! I think you've done enough damage" the bronze haired male argued as him and the dark haired one restrained Lucas

as this went on i looked over at Lena to check she was stil phasing but Lena looked nearly done, and I was in no state to be fighting that bitch.

The vampire named 'Carlisle' was still trying his best to slow the bleeding but I reckoned I only had about five pints left, luckily my neck was re-healing fast and now only had a fist full missing.

"Lena we need her alive!" Lucas shouted

everyone gave him a 'wtf' look but Lena apparently knew what he wanted her to do and obeyed her master, she ran at me -now in human form-bit into my wrist and thrust Carlisle out the way, his family hissed bt he put a hand up to stop them from advancing

"This is not our fight"

I tried to push her away but was still very weak from the blood loss.

None of this made sense, Lucas said they needed me alive, poisoning me wasnt going to help that. and _why_ did they need me alive, they had spent the last three months hunting me down, and most of all i was scared, scared to whats going on

the color was starting to leave her usually tanned Caucasian skin and her auburn brown bob covered her face as she slumped forward slowly losing life. I was strong enough to throw a punch though not sure I wanted to look at the state of poor Lena.

So I just pushed her out of my way and stood up. I looked down at Lucas who had managed to get out of the vampires grip, he looked up at me with the Lycans trademark aqua blue eyes and cat-like pupils, it looked almost looked natural against his vanilla skin.

"What you gonna do?, kill me?." and that's exactly what i was about to do. But I stumbled towards him and toppled head first into the sloppy mud, starting to dip into blackness.

* * *

**ooooh whats gonna happen?**

**you will have to carry on reading and reviewing to find out!**

**personally i think whats gonna happen is a bit predictable, give me your predictions!**

**Review please, they are like lil' cookies in my world and i fucking LOVE cookies (:**


	4. Howl

**Soooo...**

**New Chapter :) got some new reviewers...Hi**

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward: you dont own me either...(:**

**Me: Yeah...idc**

**Edward: :'( im going back to stephenie...atleast she loves me *runs of dry-sobbing***

**Me:Mwahahahahahaahhahahahaaha...**

* * *

**BPOV**

All the strange creatures had left apart from the one i know knew was called Lucas, who was leaning over the strange little vampire girl crying and moaning, but too quiet for me to catch what he was saying.

"what should we do Carlisle?" Esme's sweet voice called from behind me.

Carlisle turned slightly to face us then back to Dawn.

"Edward?, Alice? any ideas" Carlisle asked

I looked up at Edward who was looking intensely at the two strangers across from and gave him a nudge.

"Huh?" he said

"Carlisle asked if you had any ideas on what we should do about them" I answered pointing my finger towards Dawn and Lucas

"This is ridiculous has nobody been listening to me, this is none of our business, we should just leave the freak show be!" Rosalie interrupted

"please Rose be reasona-"

"No! no Alice I will not be 'reasonable' this girl is dealing with something a whole lot bigger than the eight of us and I seriously don't think its wise to get involved!" Rosalie interrupted

"This isn't about being _reasonable,_ this is about that poor girl and what might happen if we leave her here, alone, and defenseless" i interjected

"oh come on Bella did you see how she handled those two things, I wouldn't exactly call her defenseless" Emmett laughed

"Yeah and its not as if this whiney idiot is gonna hurt her is it" Rosalie commented, seeing that things where finally going her way.

"That's not strictly true Rosalie, the girl bit her and that's obviously having damaging effects, now I say we take her back to the house so I can take a look at her" Carlisle said, and with this Lucas looked up and gave a weak "No!" before stumbling up and attempting to jump at Carlisle.

Esme pushed Lucas backwards-much to my surprise-and Emmett grabbed hold of him and forced him onto his knees

"Don't you ever give up?" Emmett jeered

"Bella come help us with this" Alice called as she Carlisle and Esme lifted Dawn up

I ran over to them and supported her head and began running back to the house as carefully as we could not to jolt her too much.

* * *

we arrived back at the house in less than 5 minutes

"Where are the boys?" I asked

"They are with the that weird guy back in the woods" Rose replied coldly, coming up behind us

"What! why!" I screeched, I didn't want Edward anywhere near that physco, who knows what kind of trouble he could be in

"Oh so your worried now then?"

"Oh don't listen to her bells, Edward will be fine, and besides, he's got Emmett and Jasper with him there's no way anyone could take those three on at once" Alice chimed, but I could tell she was a little worried, even Rosalie though she was pissed at all of us was obviously worried about Emmett.

My thoughts where suddenly interrupted by a loud cracking noise followed by a series of quite crunches.

Carlisle and Esme had taken Dawn inside by now.

The three of us ran upstairs to Carlisle study where he had laid her down on his desk.

She was twitching about slightly and the now quite cracking noises seemed to be coming from her back that she kept arching in and out.

The twitching became more furious until the desk started to wobble and Carlisle had to restrain her.

The four of us just watched in horror as this strange girl was having what looked like a fit, could vampires even have fits? although come to think of it vampires didn't pass out either.

"Carlisle what's happening?"

"I'm not to sure, I would_ imagine _she's going through a change, but I do not know enough about the other creatures we saw in the woods to confirm this theory."

"What where those creatures in the woods?" Esme asked her voice thick with worry.

"I would imagine by there appearance werewolves, but again I do not know enough about the situation to confirm this either"

"But it wasn't night time, let alone a full moon" Alice pointed out

"Yeah, but we all know the story's aren't _necessarily_ true" I contradicted.

We all stared at the strange teen who in about five hours had managed to turn our lives upside down.

She let out a ear piercing scream and her eyes snapped open.

She clawed at the desk ripping chunks out with her nails.

Carlisle shot over to her, and restrained her arms, she obviously did not like this and started hissing viciousely at him.

Then the cracking noises started to spread across her body as she jerked into unnatural positions-reminding me of Jane and the effects her powers had on people-then her bone structure started changing making her skin pop up in different places but her skin was luckily too hard for the bone to break through.

she screamed and screamed with this as all the bones in her body snapped in and out of place.

the her face started cracking and what looked like a snout cracked out in stages and then back in again.

it was all very sickening, and the look on her face made it all the harder to watch.

finally I couldn't take it anymore and choked a "I'm sorry" as i shot out the room ad down the stairs and back to mine and Edwards little cottage to escape the harsh reality's of what that poor girl was facing, I was just glad jasper wasn't here to have to feel her pain, because I trusted it was a lot worse than any vampire change.

I shuddered at the memory of the fire burning through my veins.

I couldn't even imagine the pain of your all your bones being cracked and broken at once...

* * *

**So...what did u think?**

**Review...please?**


	5. Thanks For The Venom

**Ok. So whilst writing this i had an epiphany-if you dont know what this means either google it or just skip this paticualar rant :P-and realised i am a-infact-pretty shit writer, cause lets faceit im winging this whole story,like random stuff pops into my head and im like ooh how could i fit _that_ in...so any ideas! PLEASE gimmie...case u guys r pretty awesome.  
**

**Disclaimer**

**Me:Jazzy?**

**Japser:Dont call me that**

**Me:Do i own you**

**Jasper:No...sm does...weve had this conversation before...**

**Me:Then Jazzy it is :D**

**Jasper: ¬.¬**

* * *

**DPOV**

The pain was unbelievable...

I had gone through intense pain before during my transformation into a vampire...

But this...

Was ridiculous...

Speaking-well _thinking_-of rediculous...

WTF was going on!

Pain. Pain. Pain and oh! _pain_!

it felt like, I don't know how to describe it, like my back was being snapped repeatedly.

For all I knew it was.

Oh _god_ maybe I was dead...and in hell!

Or the Lycans had taken me and where torturing me!

or Lucas was just having his fun like he always had n toying with me whilst I was dying.

I cant even be arsed to care anymore...

I'm used to this stupid pain.

Physically.

and mentally

Ha!

the amount of physical _and_ mental pain that boy had caused me it was kind of ironic that he would kill me.

Though I could hardly talk we had each left our mark on one another...

All this talking to myself I hand notice that my sense where coming back to me.

I could smell vampires, probably the golden-eyed ones. but I could also smell dust. there's no dust in the forest is there...and old musty books...and varnish. the stench of varnish and mahogany was the strongest and I could feel I was on a hard flat surface, defiantly NOT the woods then.

Then I noticed voices, and began to shake more furiously as the pain in my back spread across my ribs as they started cracking in and out as well.

"-about the situation to confirm this either" came a low obviously male voice

confirm what?

what where they talking about?

I tried not to think about the pain and focus more on the conversation.

"But it wasn't night time, let alone a full moon" another tinkling this time female voice

"Yeah, but we all know the story's aren't necessarily true" another female voices said

i was so confused and started to zone out of this conversation knowing trying to catch up was a lost cause.

Bad idea.

I refocused on the pain and realized it had spread through most of my body...

now all my bones where splintering this way and that

the pain shot through my entire skeleton and my eyes snapped open and i screamed as loudly as i so could

i tried to get rid of the pain clawing at whatever I could but this didn't help.

then two arms where pushing my wrists against the space above my head.

I did not like this.

What didn't help the situation was that I was blinded by pain so I had no idea who my attacker was so i hissed what i hoped was loudly but could not be sure as the cracking of my bones had become so loud i could no longer hear anything.

Then the cracking spread up my spine into my face and cracked my nose and mouth in and out. I couldnt handle this and screamed hoping it would release the pain.

It didn't.

Then my face cracked back into place, but felt terribly bruised.

I didn't even know if vampires could bruise.

But I didn't feel like i knew anything anymore.

My whole world had been turned upside down in only five hours.

Though it had never really been in any kind of normal state.

Not since I had been entered into this world of angels and demons...

* * *

**So? what did u gys think**

**was it good? was it bad? **

**Reviews people reviews!**

**this is dedicated to 'x volturi hunni x' hopefully you wont steal my cookies now . **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Possibilty

**this was a pretty cool chapter to write. **

**i did do alot of research for this chapter but please dont flame me if i got some things historicly incorrect but im not a civil war expert, you will understand in a couple of seconds ;)**

**so... what did u think**

**cool no?**

**well i thought it was **

**PLEASE REVIEW let me know what you thought :D**

* * *

**_New Jersey 1865_**

_The Civil war had finally ended, after years of bloodshed the union had finally won, men woman and children everywhere cheering and laughing._

_the air was thick with the stench of dead people, but nobody cared, they where to busy, to caught up in the celebration to notice the world around them._

_I ran through the crowds trying to get to the harbor where boats where arriving to bring the last of the soldiers back._

_Lucius had sent his twin brother Damon back with a message for me telling me he would be on one of these boats._

_There where so many people waiting for there men to come home and I was quite tall for a fifteen year-old but the masses of people made it almost impossible to see anything._

_I couldn't handle the stress of having to wait to see if Lucas had survived the long journey back, so I started pushing past people to get to the front of the harbor._

_"Aurora! wait up woman!" Damon shouted still standing around at the back of the crowed_

_"Wait there ill keep a look out for Lucius here" I shouted back. Some of the people around me gave a disapproving look._

_I ignored them, I didn't have time for the judgment now, I was waiting for my best friend._

_Lucian had been my friend since we where young. He was two year older than me but it didn't make a lived in the same town and our parents where close so we spent most of our time together. neither of our family had much money so we where always helping each other out however we could, but when the war started our fathers and the two boys had to leave for war. Lucian and Damon where too young to join but lied about their age to get in, they where short on recruits and where desperate. I had begged them not to go but they where having none of it._

_my father died within the first year of the war and theirs shortly after._

_As the word spread through America that we where winning and the war looked like it was coming to an end, so Lucian sent his brother home to let us know the two of them where safe-and hopefully he still is._

_I knew it was horrible but I wish it was Lucian who had come home, I loved Damon and we WHERE close, but not as close as Lucian an I._

_It started to rain heavily and I hoped the ships was near and not too far out that they could get caught in a storm._

_As if on cue a ships started to become visible on the horizon. my heart sped up with anticipation and I could almost feel the adrenaline running through my veins and when the ships finally pulled up to the harbor and dropped the anchors it felt like an eternity had passed._

_I watched carefully as al the men started spilling off the ships,_

_my eyes darted around to each ship scanning each face, but none of them matched the young boy in my head_

_I could hear my sharp ragged breaths as my mind started to wander to the story's of how many died at sea._

_I looked over to Damon's who's face had gone from vanilla to a ghost white. he ran his long slender fingers through his short maize blond hair. the brothers where twins but identical-almost opposite-twins I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I realized that my Lucian may never return._

_Then the familiar vanilla came back to his face as a huge grin spread across it. I followed his gaze to see HIM._

_the shaggy shoulder length brown-almost black-hair the vanilla skin the full red lips. I stopped at his eyes though. I began to walk closer to him as I stared into what used to be emerald green but where now bright blue eyes with black cat like slits._

_"What the..." I whispered as I got only a meter away from him_

_"Aurora don't be afraid its me, Lucian" he reassured, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his, it wasn't possible, what had happened to him._

_I looked to his brother to see if he shared my shock and confusion but he didn't, he was staring at Lucian with a hard, cold gaze._

_When he noticed I was staring at him his eyes softened and he said_

_"he made me promise not to tell you"_

_"What happened to you?" I managed to croak out._

_nearly everyone had cleared out now, wanting to go home and join the celebrations with there loved ones._

_"My dear, I was injured badly " he stated_

_"I don't und-"_

_"should we really be telling her about this Lucas?" a male voice inturuptted from behind him_

_Lucas? his name wasn't Lucas._

_"Yes Victor, I owe her an explanation" _Lucian_ snapped_

_I craned my head round to see a large blond haired man standing a couple of feet behind him._

_"Lucas?" I speculated_

_"Dawn" this was bad, he only called me this when he was I was upset or he was sorry, "I was bitten by a creature, a wolf to be precise, and its turned me into something Dawn, something I don't want you have to witness" his voice cracked in certain places and I could tell it pained him to tell me this, but I still didn't understand_

_"what are you talking about?"_

_"I'm leaving, and I wont be coming back, I'm an animal Dawn, A creature of darkness and I don't want you to be near me in this state" he said gesturing to his body._

_then in a second he was by my side, as if he hadn't moved at all. he kissed my forehead and ran into the darkness with the blond_

_"_LUCIAN_! wait" I called, but he was gone. I fell to my knees and broke down in tears._

_Damon was at my side in an instant hugging and comforting me. telling me everything was going to be alright..._

_But it wasn't_

_and realization dawned on me_

_I never would get _my _Lucian back..._

****


	7. Fences

**back to present day :D**

**if u dont remember what happened:**

**Dawn got bitten by Lena, ****Dawn's body frieked out and NOBODY knows whats going on...**

* * *

The cracking had gone and the pain was starting to fade, but I couldn't bring myself to move a muscle, in fear my I might restart the pain.

my eyes darted around the room as I took in my surroundings.

I was in what appeared to be a library of some sort. I could again hear voices muttering in the background...

"-ad idea!" a voice shouted

"Rosalie stop being difficu-"

"I'm not the won being difficult I'm thinking of the family not some random vampire Alice just happened to see!" the same voice interrupted.

"I didn't 'just happen' to see her I have a good feeling about this Carlisle" a high soprano voice chimed'

Then a familiar smell wafted my way-the smell of chlorine and salt mixed with the smell of dog blood and rain.

I bolted up and off the desk.

I whipped my head around to take a proper loo art where I was, I wasn't sure if it was a library or a study probably just a cross between the two. I looked over my shoulder at what I was originally laying on. it was a desk, or the remains of a desk, it had the long digs going along each side, I assumed it was me when I was having-wait, what was I having, what had happened.

I hadn't been kidnapped by the Lycans-thank god, and obviously wasn't dead and Lucas was no where to be seen.

Then remembered the smell and my eyes darted to all the faces in the room.

The vampires from the forest of course, it was all coming back to me, the fight, the strange eyes and...the bite.

I looked down at my wrist to see a crescent shaped mark on my wrist, where Lena had bit me, _bitch_.

I looked back to the vampires, a three females, the pixie, blonde, and one with the heart shaped face and one blond mal I remembered was named Carlisle.

"My god, her eyes!"

I was socked by the pixies comment

they must have known vampires eyes where red even if theirs where gold, they must have met other vampires

I snorted, "my eyes, what about yours" I laughed sarcastically

"We feed don't eat humans you idiot, surely u have heard of us we are the Cullen's" the blond said gesturing to the four of them, "and your eyes are way weirder than ours so..."

The Cullen's, yes I had heard of them, a coven of vampires that lived with humans and drank animal blood...oh, that explains the eyes I guess, then I zoned in on her last comment, how are her eyes weirder than mine!

"What! you cant honestly tell me you've never seen a vampire with red eyes before and you're the idiot _blondie_!" I shouted hissing loudly through my teeth. I didn't know what was happening but what I had heard from this vampire didn't make me the least bit happy in fact I felt I was shaking with the anger.

"I think we still need to have that chat dear, don't you?" the male said walking up to me cautiously.

"No! I think I need to sort out Blondie" I shouted stabbing a finger in the her direction

"Now dear lets just get you settled down and we can work it out then" the one with the heart-shaped face said smiling sweetly. I calmed down a bit and gestured for them to lead the way.

the blond huffed loudly and slumped into a leather chair as we walked out of the room.

I glanced back into the room looking at the desk I said "ill pay for that I swear" nodding towards the desk.

"Don't sweat it, furniture is damaged frequently in this house" the pixie said winking at the other female, she laughed at this and we came to a large what I remembered the humans called a LIVING ROOM and they sat me down on a huge sofa. "Now, I assume your not a newborn?" Carlisle asked

"No, I was turned in 1865" I replied, the pixie girl looked up at me with suddenly interested eyes

"I see, Well my name is Carlisle like I told you and this is my wife Esme" he gestured to the heart-faced female "my daughter Alice" he gestured to the pixie-looking one "and upstairs is Rosalie-I apologize for her behavior but understandably she does not want to get involved in your umm..."

"I understand don't worry its too kind of you to help me out like this my troubles are...well_...complicated"_ I beamed happy that they did not seem to pose as a threat-at least somebody in my life I didn't have to fight.

"I can apologize for my own behavior thank you very much!" Rosalie snapped walking into the room and up to the huge window across the back wall.

"The boy's are on there way back" that's weird I could swear I smelt Lucas earlier "and they've got-oh yes-what are those things u brought with you?" Rosalie asked her voice full of hostility

"Lycans" I smiled sweetly back at her.

"Lycans?" Alice questioned

"yes you would know them better as werewolves " I explained

"and why where they attacking you" Rosalie asked with the same hostile voice, geeze why hasn't anybody killed this bitch yet I thought as anger started bubbling in my chest.

"Because we had a _disagreement_, anymore questions?" I asked sarcastically.

Rosalie gave me a dirty look then turned back to the window.

The smell of chlorine and salt came back to me and my eyes widened on horror as I realized the blood I had smelt earlier was...Lucas's

I ran outside of the house to see three males walking towards the house, the blonde one dragging him by his hair.

at the sight of his blood-covered body and pain on his face from the being pulled along like a dog I had a split urge, one wanted to laugh and high five the vampire and the other wanted to beat the vampire into a bloody pulp.

The blonds eyes snapped onto me and he gave me a confused look, I decided to do neither and keep my messed up emotions to myself.

"Wow cool eyes!" the biggest of the three boomed

what is it with them and my eyes, had they honestly never met a _normal_ vampire before

"Well I wouldn't exactly call you normal, not with those eyes" the bronze haired one laughed

"what the..."

"I read minds" he stated as if I should already know this

"oh..." was all I could say without snapping his neck, mind reading obviously wasn't going to be my guess was it geeze what where these vampires _issues_.

Probably the lack of _proper_ blood.

the blond one hissed from behind his brothers.

"Is there something wrong!" I asked sarcastically

"you, need to chill" he stated

"D-D-Dawn" Lucas gasped

I stared down at him. Again the urge to either comfort him or rip his throat out took other and I balled my hands into fists in an effort to control myself.

a wave of calm rolled over me and I relaxed a little.

"yes" I replied coldly

he lifted his head up and stared at my face, his eyes widened in horror

"It worked" he whispered

"what! what worked!" I shouted frustrated that I didn't know what was going on.

"Have you not seen yourself, felt the change in moods?"

I thought over the last hour with the Cullen's

just as I was trying to make sense of it all Alice popped up next to me with a medium sized round mirror and handed it too me

"I think things will make sense once you have seen yourself" she said

I took the mirror, thinking nothing of it but when I looked at my reflection for a second I couldn't see any difference, but then I saw my eyes.

I couldn't believe it was me, my skin was still ghostly pale, and my hair was still a peach-yellow, but my eyes.

A electric shade of violet, with identical cat slits to the Lycans.

Then it all made sense.

I had heard story's of a blending of our species, but they had either died or the Volturi had taken care of them before they could finish the transformation, and I had been bitten, tainted, poisoned.

It was impossible, a thousand different thing's flew through my mind.

I looked down at Lucas, the one who had put me into this state, and then my mind focused on one thing.

The _kill_.

* * *

**So...what did u think...**

**tell me!**

**REVIEW ! nooooooow**


	8. Going Under

**sorry it took so long to update but ive had a CRAZY few days and this chapter was the longest ive done so that didnt help but please**

**RxR! :D**

**Oh and btw there is like ONE LINE of INCY WINCY could-be-construde-as racism, but it was 1845 so...**

**but i thought it was best to warn you. **

**:D :D :D :D**

* * *

**_New Jersey 1845_**

_It had been 7 months since Lucian had left._

_Damon had been real good to me. He had explained PROPERLY that Lucian had been shot through the heart during battle, and that a strange man had visited him in hospital turning him into a vicious animal called a LYCAN, he explained that Lycans had the ability to change into a wolf-like creature at will, unlike their werewolf ancestors who where changed by the lunar cycles, he told me that Lucian was ashamed of what he was and his inability to control himself as the animal instincts made it hard for him to reign himself in if he had any heightened emotions, and did not want to put either of us at risk._

_it took me a while to proses this information, and for a while I didn't believe him, but I let it go and realized there was really no way either of us could prove-or disprove-what had happened to Lucian._

_My mother fell ill and died shortly after the war ended and I could not live on my own as I was only fifteen and the house was crumbling as it was._

_So Damon had taken me in, he was sixteen so he was out working all day as a blacksmith, but during the months after my mother passed away and Lucian had disappeared I was in a deep depression and Damon helped me through that and made sure he was always there for me, I was recovering now though and me and Damon had become closer and closer._

_I had never noticed how beautiful Damon was and felt more attracted to him everyday, I could only hope he felt the same way about me._

_I was waiting for Damon, he had been gone for three days and I was getting worried that something had happened to him, but as if a angel had answered my prayers he ran through the door and into the corner of the room by my wooden chair and stayed there, his eyes fixed on the ground._

_"Damon, love? are you okay? where have you been!" I asked slowly walking towards him._

_"Don't come any closer!" he shouted, but not looking up, just shrinking further into the corner._

_His words stung and I noticed a slight pitch change in his voice, but I wasn't going to give up so easily._

_"Damon what's wrong?, what happened?" I asked worried about his now shaking form_

_"I'm so sorry Dawn" Damon had also taken to calling me Dawn, but more as his pet-name for me._

_"Sorry? whatever for?"_

_"I love you Dawn I really do but, I'm not good for you, I just don't want to hurt you" Damon said his voice seemed different, more seductive and enchanting._

_"What are you saying?" I asked but not sure if I wanted an answer._

_He didn't say anything though, he just got up and walked to the door._

_Then realization dawned on me and I got the jist of what he was saying,_

_"no" I said in a surprisingly quite sarcastic tone._

_"Dawn I-"_

_"No!" this time the sarcasm was gone and replaced by bitter rage._

_"No, no no no no no NO!" I repeated trying to get it across that I wasn't going to stand for him leaving, I wasn't going to let him slip through my fingers like I had done with Lucian, I loved him too much to let HIM leave me._

_"Please understand that I do love you Dawnie, but I don't want to drag you into this world"_

_This was the first time he had looked at me since he step foot through the door OUR door, and I realized why._

_His eyes where a vibrant red, that made me shudder with fear and but also drew me closer to him, and his skin, a ghostly pale that I didn't think was possible for a human to achieve, it was clear though that he WASN'T human._

_"Oh my" was all I could manage to breath out._

_"I know" he smiled back, his perfect white teeth glistening in the candle light._

_"And you are a...?"_

_"Vampire" he said watching carefully for my reaction_

_"wow" I smirked, and I couldn't help but laugh at the casualness of our conversation._

_he joined in with me and we stood there for a few blissful minutes laughing at ourselves_

_"Take me with you" I said after the laughter died down_

_"where I'm going is no place for a human" he stated_

_"I'm not asking you to take me as a human idiot, in fact I'm not asking at all, I'm telling you. Your taking me with you-as a vampire"_

_"are you sure that's what you want?" he asked looking at me suspiciously_

_"I'm sure I want us, forever, is that what you want" I said_

_"of course" he breathed_

_"well then, get It on with" I said pushing my long blonde hair away from my neck._

_"wow there missy, I cant do it, id kill you" he laughed as if we where talking about something other than making me a soulless creature of the night._

_"then who is?" I asked_

_"the one who made me, come ill take u to him"_

_he picked me up and started running with me-FAST._

_on the way he explained how the whole 'vampire' thing worked._

_He told me he was apart of an army to keep New Jersey as their territory._

_and he told me about vampires, he told me we where super strong, super fast, and much to my surprise don't burn in the sun but SPARKLE._

_He also told me to prepare myself, because the change would be very painful, would last a couple of days and once I am a vampire I would have trouble restraining myself from killing people because the thirst would be like fire in your throat. That I wasn't looking forward too, but it was a small price to pay for forever with Damon._

_we where running for about 5 minutes when we came to a large run down cottage in the middle of a forest, what you would imagine snow whites cottage to look like after 50 years of no one living there, and it had a kind of hostile feel that made me shiver._

_It was now about midnight and the sky was totally black and I couldn't see anything except the scary cottage ahead of me, but Damon was walking as if it was clear as day._

_"Another vampire thing?" I asked_

_"Yeah, oh and super hearing" he said._

_"Cool, so basically super everything, like gods?" I smiled up at him_

_"Hmmm, yeah I guess your right" he said_

_we got up to the cottage door and he knocked, pushing me behind him._

_A tall ebony skinned man with a Texan accent came to the door._

_"Ermmmm...Damon he's a erm..." I stuttered trying to find the right words without offending the strange vampire not two feet away from me._

_"Where vampires Dawn race isn't a issue for us" he smiled down at me._

_"Sorry" I mumbled feeling a little stupid._

_"Its quite alright miss, now what can I do for you Damon?" he asked_

_"Well, the things is Dawn here" he stepped to the side so I was in view of the strange man "needs to be changed, and well, I cant do it, so I was wondering if, maybe you would do the honors?" Damon asked_

_"NEEDS to be changed?" he quoted_

_"yes Nathaniel NEEDS, I cant be with her whilst she's in this fragile state and I have no intention of leaving her."_

_"Well, this is a big thing your asking me to do Damon, not a choice to be taken lightly either" he said staring intently into my eyes._

_"Oh come on Nathaniel you owe me!" Damon argued_

_Nathaniel sighed "the things I do for you Damon" he laughed retreating into what I assumed was his house._

_"ill be back in a second, clear out the newbies, they'd go crazy if you brought her in here" he laughed and closed the door._

_"well that was...interesting, you two seem close" I commented_

_"Yeah, Nathaniel's great, he helped me out when I changed, telling me how our world worked, oh and another thing I forgot to mention, there's this huge coven of vampires, named the Volturi kind of like vampire police, if you kill to many people, or draw attention to yourself in any way, they come and sort you out, if you get my drift, so just be carful ok?" he said_

_"THE Volturi, who put them in charge?" I asked_

_"not a clue honey, NOT A CLUE" he said, we stood in silence for a couple of minutes, hearing the occasional thud or crash, but Damon just smirked at it so I thought it was nothing to worry about._

_"Ok lets go" Damon said_

_"what but he told us to s-"_

_"super hearing remember" he said tweaking the top of his ears._

_"oh" I said again feeling a little stupid AGAIN, and now a little inadequate compared to the god-like creatures that apparently surrounded me._

_he took my hand and led me into the cottage._

_there was a wide hallway with a narrow staircase against the right wall, and two doors on the left and one under the staircase. The cottage looked really old and all the paint was peeling off the walls and doorframes and the floorboards squeaked every now and then. when I got further up the hall I noticed scratch marks and large shallow hole's in the walls and the staircase and banister had random splits and cracked boards in it. It was just as hostile on the inside as it was outside._

_I heard a loud bang and the left wall shuddered. it made me jump into the banister then I huddled into Damon, who immediately stiffened, I took a step back not sure what had happened then I noticed I had cut my arm on one of the bigger splinters of wood on the banister. he looked at me with fevered eyes and I could hear louder nags coming from the left rooms, I took three steps back as he curled and uncurled his hands in to fists, I ripped a part of my long dirty white dress and tied it around my arm trying to suppress the bleeding and get it out of the vampires site._

_Damon started backing away until he hit the front door with a thud making the house shudder on impact, Nathaniel came out from the door under the staircase and then appeared next to Damon holding his shoulders and whispering something too low for me to hear._

_Damon's eyes widened in shock and he looked up at me._

_"Damon?" I said_

_Nathaniel then appeared next to me making me jump again._

_"Sorry dear, but we are going to need to get you in the basement QUICK" he said ushering me into the door under the staircase and down a narrow set of stairs, into a dimly lit stone room, it was quite cold and there wasn't much in the room, just a couple of wooden chairs against the left wall and a wooden work bench in the center of the room._

_"Why are we here?" I asked turning to the men behind me, Damon was in the back corner of the room in a similar position I had seen him in earlier today._

_"We need to change you as soon as possible, there are some people on their way here" Nathaniel said leading me to the work bench._

_"Now lay down and relax, it will all be over soon" he said, I did as he instructed and closed my eyes._

_I felt something sharp clamp down on my neck and a slashing pain in my neck, my instinct told me to try and escape but I held as still as I could, then the clamp on my neck was gone and all that was left was a dull ache, for about 3 seconds then a burning sensation started running through my body, shooting through my veins, and this time I couldn't stop the instinct to escape. I thrashed and thrashed to get away from it, but it was no good, the threat was from my body, and there was no escaping that. So I just thrashed and kicked, until two strong arms held me down leaving just my legs free. Then I heard the voice of an angel, whispering sweet sounds in my ear, but I couldn't make out what he was saying, it didn't matter to me though, just knowing he was there helping me through this unbearable pain, but then he was gone._

_I wanted to cry out, to bring my angel back, but the sweet sound of his enchanting voice was gone and all I could hear was growling and hissing._

_Wait GROWLING and HISSING that wasn't normal, I tried to forget the burning in body, and tried to focus in on what was going on around me._

_I heard some more in audible shouting, but it was a low rough sound instead of the sweet thick vampire sound._

_I had no idea what was going on and couldn't be bothered to catch up, so I just let the burning creep up on me again. but when it came back I realized there wasn't as much pain my hands and feet felt fine, and I realized the pain was retreating, through my legs and arms, down my chest and through my stomach, into my heart until my heart was the only thing that still held the blistering heat, I could now hear the voices in the room but only just over the seething pain._

_"-y fifteen when she had to suffer through depression because the one man she could rely on left her without a explanation or second glance!" I heard Damon shout_

_what was he talking about? and who two_

_"Oh you know I had to do that, I couldn't risk her getting hurt" a familiar voice shouted back_

_"yeah whatever, you weren't there, you didn't SEE her, hear her cry herself to sleep at night, or her terrified screams when she woke up in the middle of a nightmare" Damon shouted_

_then the fire in my heart blazed and my heart picked up speed and I screamed with the pain, Damon was at my side in an instant._

_"Don't worry love your almost done love" he whispered into my ear_

_"Kill them Lucas!" I heard a female growl, Damon hissed in response._

_My heart was beating at an unnatural pace and my arched in response as I let out another ear piercing scream._

_an started to thrash again grabbing at my heart trying to rip it out of my chest, Damon took my hand in his and shushed me._

_my back slumped down as the fire dulled and my heart slowed to one last loud thump and stopped beating._

_I opened my eyes and stared up into a pair of fiery red ones._

_I smiled as strands of blond hair fell in front of his eyes and he smiled back. I sat up on the table taking in my surroundings_

_Nathaniel was smiling at me and Damon took my hand again. I looked at him again taking in every single detail with my new eyes, everything was so new, so clear and brilliant, and my sense of smell, I could smell dust, and something sweet and beautiful, but I could also smell something like chlorine or salt making me want to gag I looked for the source of this smell._

_Then my eyes rest on two other people in the room a tall lean Caucasian woman with a long scraggly brown hair and the male standing next to her, I realized who he was instantly, his tall muscular frame his now rugged brown hair and the most memorable feature, his terrifying blue eyes with the inhuman black slits._

_LUCIAN_

_"L-l-Lucian?" I stuttered, not sure how he could be here._

_"Lucas" he spat._

_I hissed in response to his hostility, then immediately clamped my hands over my mouth horrified at what I had just done, but straightened up convincing myself it wasn't my issue if he had problems with me_

_"No need to be so hostile, its not her fault if you cant deal with the fact that she's moved on" Damon said, a bitter edge to his tone_

_Lucian growled at Damon, curling his top lip over his long canines._

_I stepped in front of Damon hissing furiously at Lucian, a confused look spread across his face and he walked up to me cautiously and put his hands on my shoulders and I heard Damon hiss next to me. I relaxed out of my crouch, but curled my hands in to claws ready to attack if he tried anything._

_"Aurora wh-"_

_"DAWN" I spat, mirroring what he had done earlier._

_"DAWN, what's happened to you, your not the sweet girl I knew lo-"_

_"Shut up LUCAS, you don't know me, you left before you got the chance, its been seven months GET OVER YOURSELF, people change you should know" I laughed darkly, and I heard Damon do the same, we where so made for each other._

_I shrugged Lucia's hands of my shoulder and cuddled into Damon, we put our arms around each others waist's and leaned in for a kiss._

_Lucas hissed but went back to the strange girls side, doing the same to her, but a lot more violent and less cute than what I hoped we looked like._

_the couple stopped eating each others tongues and the girl looked at me._

_"So you must be the infamous AURORA, I must say I was expecting a lot more than THIS" she smirked and I growled at her._

_"Lena, careful baby" Lucas warned_

_"You have no business here any more so I think you should leave" a voice came from behind , and I realized Nathaniel was still in the room._

_"nuh uh LEECH, we still need exterminate you and your little coven of physcopath's upstairs" Lena sneered_

_"Is that so" Nathaniel smirked and ran upstairs_

_"Lena what have I told you!" scolded Lucas_

_"Oh grow a pair Lucas, you've got to stop being the leeches bitch sooner or later" Lena sneered_

_Lucas growled at Lena and Lena hissed in return, they stood there literally shaking with rage._

_I chuckled softly and looked up into Damon's eye's._

_"I'm so glad its you" I whispered_

_"So am I honey" he smiled down at me._

_I the sweet smell got stronger and I heard a series of growls and hisses from upstairs._

_"Here we go" Damon said slipping into a crouch, I followed him looking up at Lena and Lucas's confused faces. Then their eye's darted to the door as Nathaniel and fifteen or so vampires darted through it surrounded them, hissing furiously._

_"OK, I see how it is" Lena seethed and arched her back shaking violently._

_Lucas looked at her and followed suit arching his back and shaking as well._

_I gave Damon a question look but he shook his head and nodded forwards._

_The two growled furiously as their body's made a series of crunching and crackling noises and they grew into huge grey skinned wolf-like creatures, they were twice the size of me with claws the size of my forearm and teeth the size of my hand._

_a growl ripped through my chest at the site of these clearly lethal animals_

_they jumped into the sea of fevered red eyes ripping at anything they could sink their teeth into._

_Damon grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door, and I was all to happy to oblige._

_we got the front door and ran out into the woods running as fast as we could, if we had been in a different situation I would have stopped to marvel at our blinding speed, but I had just got this new body and I wasn't looking to become dog food any time soon._

_I felt someone behind me, so I turned on the balls of my feet and hissed furiously, only to find Nathaniel had followed us out._

_I was a out to tell him to catch up when a huge claw grabbed his shoulder, and threw him against a near by tree, leaving nothing between me and the ugly beasts._

_"Umm...Damon!" I shouted slightly cocking my head to the right._

_I looked back at the Lycans, and tried to work out which one was which, one had a sad I-feel-so-sorry-for-myself look on its face I'm guessing that's Lucas and the other was in a slight crouch, its mouth stretched in a way that almost look like it was smirking I guessed that was Lena._

_I wondered why they weren't attacking me when I realized Lucas had a claw held across Lena's chest restraining her_

_I laughed out loud at this fact making her eye's literally blaze and she pushed Lucas to the side-which all so amused me greatly-and charged at me,_

_I swerved to the side making her fall flat on her snout and laughed again. she pushed herself up and grabbed hold of my neck in one swift movement, pushing me up against a tree._

_I didn't need air but the sensation of having your throat and neck crushed wasn't the nicest in the world._

_she put on the strange smirk again and crushed harder into my wind pipe._

_oh forget this._

_I punched her in the face, stunning her for a second, then took out her legs, making her land flat on her back. I stamped on her face making a satisfying 'crunch' noise._

_I knelt down next to her whilst she tried to regain strength, I grabbed her limb wrist and bent it into an unnatural fashion making her howl and whimper in pain._

_then I stood up and stamped on her right leg getting another crunch that made me squeal with joy._

_she began to quiver and shake again and I looked around for Damon or Nathaniel only to find they had Lucas pinned to the ground and where smashing him to next week._

_"Damon, what's wrong with her?" I asked pointing to the quivering pile of grey on the forest floor._

_"Wow babes you messed her up good" Damon laughed coming towards me_

_"Meh I did al right" I said examining my handy work_

_"yeah, well, when Lycan's get seriously injured their bodies go into over drive-because they heal so fast-and they revert back to their human form so they can heal properly" Damon explained_

_"ooh get you" I jeered, "don't you need to help out Nathaniel" I nodded towards the ebony man and huge wolf thing scrapping on the leafy ground._

_"wanna help?" he laughed_

_"yeah sure, I've not got anything else planed" I beamed up at him and we sped to Nathaniel's aid._

_I pushed Nathaniel of Lucas and straddled him-which considering his size was not easy-and punched him repeatedly in the jaw, completely letting go of the anger and heart-break I had held in for the last seven months._

_The creature beneath me wasn't the cute boy I had waved off to war, all that was left was this shell who called himself LUCAS, my Lucian had been killed by this DISEASE, and I knew I would exterminate the disease best I could._

_So I just kept punching until he started quivering and shaking like Lena had._

_I stood up satisfied by my work, stepping back to watch him transform._

_Lena had apparently finished her transformation and now ran to Lucas's side mumbling something inaudible throwing me a dirty look every now and then._

_Damon stood by me and snaked his arm around my waist._

_"Aren't we going to kill them?" I joked_

_"nahh let them scuttle of to their dog-king warn the rest of their pack that the vampires aren't going any where any time soon" Damon smirked_

_and with that we turned on our heels and ran south, with Nathaniel at our side._

_Leaving the bitch to cry over her broken mutt._

**So? waddya think? **  
**good?, not so good? please please PLEASE review, the chapters will come quicker if ya do ;)**

**and like i said to my good friend maggs (who i dedicate half this chapter to, for giving me the strength to carry on)**

**your opinions mean a lot to me, they do, i do write the storys for you i would like to know how u think its going.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE!**


	9. What Do You Want From Me?

**So heres the situation.**

**I would like to know how you want me to carry on the story **

**what i mean is: do you want me to carry on with the switching between now to Dawns history or because ive nearly finnsihed do you want me to just have her explain it (like roaslie and jasper did in eclipse) OR do you want me to do *flash backs* at appropritate moments?**

**TELL ME PEOPLE! **

**because what you guys want, you guys get! (well the magority of you anyway XD)****:D**

**XxXVampireBunnyXxX A.K.A **

**Mrs Hale A.K.A**

**Bonnie (:**


	10. Decode

**sorry i took longer than usual to update...there isnt really a reason, for some reason im having trouble getting my ideas down.**

**ITS NOT WRITERS BLOCK! its the complete opposite actually, TOO MANY IDEAS .**

**anyway getting on with the story...**

* * *

I flew at him, with a new kind of blinding speed.

I faintly registered the confused and shocked faces now surrounding me, the whole coven was now outside, but the brunette wasn't there.

I felt a sudden burst of energy and a little bit of a head rush, the sensation felt very wrong, one I hadn't felt in almost 145 years.

I shook it of and tackled Lucas to the ground.

Straddling his hips I punched him in the face.

Surprisingly he spat out about 4 teeth and the side of his jaw I had hit was evidently caved in.

"Ha! That's my little killer" Lucas laughed winking at me.

"What the hell have you done to me psycho!" I screamed inches from his face.

My hair fell down around the two of us and I attempted to sweep it away.

I noticed it was way dark.

I stood up and pulled my hair around my neck to look down at it.

It was jet black, which freaked me out, I had looked in the mirror like two seconds ago and it was normal.

"What. The. Hell!" I screamed again shaking violently.

"OK, Dawn lets just sit down and ill explain everything" Lucas smiled, a feeble attempt to calm me down, and it _wasn't_ working.

I threw my head back and howled with laughter, like literally _howled_. I even surprised myself with that little outburst, but I let it go and focused in on Lucas.

I hissed loudly, opening my mouth showing all my teeth.

He stopped looking so amused and started at me wide eyed.

I ran my teeth across my teeth, my canines were longer and pointed.

I pressed my tongue to the tip of my left canine, smirking vindictively when it drew blood.

"Oh this is going to be _fun_" I smirked

I ran behind him sending a blow to the centre of his spine, with a defined crack, making him fall to his knees crying in pain.

I kicked him in the back of the head, grinning when his face connected with the ground making a pretty crunching sound.

He attempted to lift his head up but I pushed it back down with my bare foot.

"I really wouldn't bother it I was you" I whispered leaning in so his my mouth was by his ear.

Then I pulled at his right arm, yanking it out and throwing it behind us.

"Hows you little killer now?" I mocked, this was _way_ to much fun.

I bit into his neck making him howl and try to get me off of him.

"Down doggy" I taunted

he barked and growled in response.

"you have a lovely way of trying to prove me wrong" I laughed.

I sat on his back holding him down. It was like holding down a pillow, he had seriously lost his game, though it might have been that I hadn't given him a chance to phase.

I caught the scent of wet dog, it made me gag like the Lycan smell had, _had_ being the operative word, I was still trying to processes this whole _cross-breed _thing.

The smell got stronger and stronger until Lucas stiffened under me and the vampires around me looked ahead into the woods facing there house.

I followed there line of vision to see ten pairs of black eyes shining in the moonlight.

They where _huge_ wolves, and I mean_ huge_ like horse size.

They where a variety of colours but all roughly the same size, some grey, black and a variety of browns, if I hadn't just become a super-badass-immortal-creature I probably would have been slightly alarmed by these strange wolves, but right now it didn't phase me, but still left curiosity burning in me.

"What are they" I breathed, letting my guard slip for a second.

That was all it took for Lucas to turn us over so he was on top of me.

But he still was no where near as strong as me. So I kicked hi8m off sending him up 20 feet in the air and landing nearer to the wolves.

He looked behind him but then shifted back to me and began phasing.

The familiar large dark grey beast took Lucas's place growling like a wild dog.

I cackled loudly crouching to the ground, ready to spring at Lucas, the wolves surrounding us only just registered but I had revenge to think about.

But before I could spring I heard a growl from behind me followed by a couple more low growls. I straightened up looking around smirking.

Instead I circled Lucas humming the tune to 'who let the dogs out' to myself but I could tell by the snarls and whines they had heard.

I looked over to the Cullen's to see them all staring at us, defensively.

The bronze haired male was missing now as well.

I shrugged and darted back to the Cullen's, getting bored of walking around dogs.

But a large russet wolf tried to tackle me to the ground, I had no trouble kicking it off me but then another smaller light grey wolf jumped at me barking and growling like I'd shot it or something.

I punched that across the snout leaving it whimpering on the floor.

"What the hell's there problem" I growled looking back at the Cullen's

a slender blond male ran to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder, why the hell did everyone do that to me.

I looked down at his hand and then back at him.

"You wanna lose that?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Come on now, don't go getting yourself hurt over stupid things" He soothed, a southern twang to his voice. Who the hell was this guy, acting as if he knew me.

"And you are...?" I asked doing another double take of his hand.

"Jasper ma'am" he smiled.

"well _Jasper_ how's about you remove your hand from my shoulder before I remove it from your arm" I smiled back.

His smile faded but he reluctantly took his hand away.

A strange wave of calm washed over me and I loosened up.

He smirked at me, I gave him a quizzical look in response.

The largest of the four males came to my other side, probably scared I was gonna blow a gasket and rip his friend to pieces, though why he would come to his aid was beyond me, should that atleast be his mates job?

I switched my attention to him.

"and you are...?" I repeated,

"Emmett" he said giving me a huge grin, and where those _dimples, _could vampires even have dimples?

Geesh this coven is messed.

"Hmm" was all I said

I heard huge paws hitting the ground, running towards me, in an instant I turned and hit the object of the noise.

I had hit a sandy wolf also taking down the same russet one from earlier.

"ha! Dogs never do know when to quit" I said-_loudly_.

The rest of them where on me in an instant.

I batted them away with I must admit a _little _difficulty, but hey it wouldn't be any fun otherwise would it?

I got on the back of a large black one snapping its neck making it wither and whimper underneath me.

Then I kicked a light brown one across the snout and jumped over the darker brown one, narrowly avoiding having my foot chomped on.

I landed on all fours about 5 meters away, but that was like two strides for these things so I sped over towards Lucas who was just standing there looking like a fish out of water.

"how did we get here, I used to know you so well" I blurted, in a sudden rush of intense emotion.

Looking up into the grey beast's eyes, I placed a hand against his cheek and he pressed in to my palm sighing softly, he slowly began to shake, shrinking back into human form.

Once he had phased he collapsed into me and we sunk to the floor, he shook violently and cried into my bare shoulder as I shushed him and rocked him.

To be totally honest I had no idea why I was comforting him.

_He _had left me weak as a human, _he _had hunted me and my kind for over a hundred years with a personal vendetta against me and Damon, _he_ had killed of my vampire best friend in front of me and _he _had burnt my vampire husband to ashes for me to find.

Despite all that I couldn't find it in me to be angry, or upset, or even faintly pissed off.

So I just sat there and rocked.

I heard a chorus of snarls and hisses, I looked up to see the Cullen's stand in a ;line in front of us. Protectively?

Whilst the wolves stood in an opposite line there eyes fixed on us, teeth bared and snarls like thunder.

I put a hand on Carlisle shoulder-what now _I'm_ doing it!.

"Don't get hurt because of me, this is my fight, _apparently_" I drew my attention to the wolves "though it doesn't help that you randomly attacked me" I sneered looking directly into the russet wolfs eyes, he just huffed and looked towards the house.

I could smell another two vampires coming from that direction, must be the ones from earlier.

The wolf noticed me looking in that direction and snarled again.

"What am I not allowed to look anywhere without your permission then" hoping he could understand me, probably could, damn dogs!.

The couple where in site, but the brunette looked slightly afraid, probably the mutts, would scare me if I was a vampire.

Funny to think that im not a vampire any more, oh no that means im a new born _again_ oh what happy fun time that had been the last time I went through it...

* * *

**so...REVIEW PLEASE!**

**you guys are getting sucky with the whole reviewing system**

**and im starting to think thats why my storys are getting posted slower**

**cause review really do boost the whole 'me writing storys' thing**

**so like i said REVIEW!**


	11. Party Girl

__

**i know i wasnt gonna make another 'back in time' one but i had to, this was a little comlicate dot explain and i wanted to get all the details in for this.**

**so please enjoy RxR!**

* * *

"_Damon im hungry!" I screamed from our stolen hideout, the resent owners now lying in a pile on the floor._

_I had been a newborn for about nine months now, and so far I was eating everything with a pulse, not even the dog of the household had survived my latest hunt._

"_Dawn, your always hungry, you have got to slow down babes or your gonna wipe out Virginia before the Volturi know what's hit em" Nathan laughed._

"_Oh what is it with you and the Volturi geeze that's all I ever hear these days, Volturi this Volterra that" I scowled_

"_she doesn't mean that she's just a little edgy" Damon laughed walking into the living area_

"_of course im edgy I feel like you've stuck a burning piece of iron down my throat" I shouted_

"_OK lets get out of here before you wake the neig-"  
"they have neighbours!" I interrupted smiling up at Nathaniel_

"_Oh well done! Cause two houses full of dead people aren't gonna attract attention" Damon moaned_

"_it was a harmless mistake Damon chill" Nathaniel said_

"_Your the one that's always going on about the Volturi!" Damon snapped _

"_OK im gonna leave you guys to have your little lovers tiff whilst I go get me some blood" I smiled and raced out the door into the next house._

_I could see a girl about a little younger than me in the downstairs room, the house was a lot more extravagant than the one next door that was battered and weather worn. I could smell what I assumed was her mother and father in the upstairs bedroom._

_I raced into the bedroom, the fire in my throat getting worse and worse as the smell grew more intense, but I wanted to save the sweet girl till last, the younger innocent ones always tasted better to me._

_I ran in on the couple, going at it like bunnies._

_I jumped onto the man trying to latch my teeth into his neck. The woman screamed, and the man grunted as he tried to get me off him, yea as if that was happening._

_The girl from downstairs ran in to the room distracting me for a second._

"_Dad? What the" she said her eyes widening in fright as she saw me._

_I always loved this part, the fear and wonder mixed in at one time, so much emotion, always got my adrenaline pumping, if I actually had any, I wasn't quite sure..._

_I jumped of the bed and crouched in the corner._

_Then man got up and ran out the door, but I was at it and flung him back onto the bed, though the force made it break and lose its legs._

_The woman wasn't what I would expect a mother to look like, she looked only about eighteen maybe nineteen with brown hair up in a messy bun and peachy skin, mmmm I would like to sink my teeth into that._

"_Miss Jenkins?" the girl called from the doorway, why wasn't she dead yet?_

"_honey its not what you think Clai-Miss Jenkins, was just helping me with something" the man blurted._

_What the hell! Hello thirsty vampire in the room, and all they care about is there stupid human problems._

"_What you where doing push ups _naked_" she screamed, "what about mom! I cant believe your doing this to her" she carried on, now I was interested._

_I walked over to the girl-at human speed-wouldn't want to scare the poor thing, _yet.

_She jumped slightly when I laced my fingers into hers, my throat burned but somehow I felt compelled not to act on it and found the will to push that to the back, granted it was difficult with the feel of her pulse in my hand, and I had to be extra careful not to crush the little hand._

"_What's wrong?" I asked, immediately regretting taking the breath in though, her sweet scent made the flames worse._

_She looked shocked for a second, her deep blue eyes looking up into my vicious red ones, she reminded me of myself, when I was human of course._

"_M-m-my dad is um, sleeping with the um m-maid" she stuttered._

_Oh my! I know cliché much, but adultery was something that _really _didn't work for me._

"_honey, could you take a long walk for me?" I asked, making my voice as sugary as I could, not wanting to scare the poor creature._

_She nodded reluctantly shot this _Miss Jenkins _one evil-ass look, and fast-walked out the door._

_I don't know what had come over me but I felt the intense need to get revenge for this poor family, I know I shouldn't have cared but something came over me, like my eyes where concealed behind a thin red veil._

_I ran at the shaking naked girl in the broken bed, picked up a shard of wood and thrust it into the leg._

_She let out a blood curdling scream and attempted to take the shard out, which only made her scream more._

_The man had jumped of the bed and was making a second attempt, oh a cheater and a coward, I was gonna have fun with this one. I ran to him grabbed him by the hair and yanked him to the floor, his hair was shaggy and brown, reminding me of someone, but I couldn't place who. _

_I bent his wrist into an unnatural position and the snapped it off, careful to not brake the skin, just then bone._

_He cursed and shouted, cradling his hand close to his chest._

_I stood up and sped to the now, hyperventilating girl on the bed._

"_W-w-why?" she stuttered looking up at me, but not looking into my eyes._

_I lent down and whispered into her ear "tell me something, Claire is it?" I asked, she nodded feebly "how do you think that poor girl feels right now, or his wife" I asked, venom pooling in my mouth._

_She just stared up at me now shaking like a leaf._

"_What? Cat got your tongue?" I threw my head back with laughter. Then I yanked her mouth open and ripped her tongue out, throwing it behind us, hitting the whimpering man making him scream._

_The girl also attempted to scream but with the blood pouring out of her mouth it came out as more of a gurgle, the smell of blood was overwhelming and I couldn't take it._

_She was grabbing her throat, literally choking on her own blood, as it sloshed down her throat of out her mouth._

_I lent in and sunk my teeth into her throat let the warm liquid run down my throat and sooth the flames. _

_She let out one last gargled scream and slumped onto the bed._

_The hunt instinct had kicked in, I had hoped to prolong his suffering but that has all gone out the window now._

_I ran at him, ripped of his head, and lifted his body over my mouth, letting all the blood fall into my mouth, and down my throat. Soothing the fire till I could hardly feel it, I loved these moments, I knew they wouldn't last though_

"_Dawn what the hell happened here!" Damon shouted running in to the room._

_I flung the body against a nearby wall, it hit it with a thud then slumped to the floor in a smiliar position to his dead whore._

"_Aw im sorry you missed it D, you should really try prolonging the whole 'death' thing, its quite fun actually" I laughed, sauntering over to him and placing my hands on his waist._

_I was covered in blood, and his eyes where black with thirst, I pulled him in for a kiss and he lapped up the blood left in my mouth and my lips._

_Nathaniel coughed loudly and we broke apart._

"_Sorry I was hungry" we said in unison looking away shamefully._

_Nathaniel snorted loudly and left the room, Damon followed stopping at the door and turning round._

"_You coming?" he asked_

"_Yeah, gimmie a sec, ill catch up" I said sitting on the bloody bed._

"_k babe, but don't be too long, Nathaniel caught the dogs scent, they'll be here in about an hour" he said before kissing my forehead and making a swift exit out the window._

"_and they say _I _attract too much attention" I whispered to myself._

I_ sat on the bed, waiting for the little girl to come back._

_About half an hour later I heard the door open and a voice float up the stairs._

"_Dad, you still here" she called, I could literally smell the fear on her._

_I waited a couple of minutes but she didn't come up, strange, I decided to go downstairs and see what she was doing._

_I jumped down to the first floor and silently made my way to where she was, following my nose._

_I could smell her, in the kitchen I presumed._

_I stood at the doorway for a couple of seconds, she was just sat at the table silently staring at the opposite wall._

_I walked towards her, taking the seat next to hers._

_I noticed this time she did not jump at my presence, like she had before, I held my breath, not wanting to agitate my throat any more than I had, the whole massacre thing upstairs really helped though._

"_there dead aren't they" the girl whispered,_

"_yeah" I said, not sure how to deal with a girl who's dad I'd just killed_

"_hmm, I suppose its for the best" she said, her voice surprisingly calm,_

"_what" _

"_ahh, my dad wasn't the best man in the world, he beat me and my mom, drank a lot and as you can tell, slept around" she sighed_

"_and that means he deserves to die?" I asked then realising how stupid that was,_

"_well you tell me" she said finally turning towards me_

"_yeah, I guess im in no place to be judging anyone" I laughed_

_she smiled for a second, but then the smile faded and she looked back up into my eyes._

"_What are you?" she asked_

"_if I told you I'd have to kill you" I smiled back_

"_meh, I don't think it would really matter, not as if I would be missed" she said, it was put across as a joke, but I could detect the under note of sadness in her tone._

"_I bet someone would miss you, how about your mother?" I asked_

"_yeah, she gave up that title _years_ ago" she said sadly "my mother kind of became a shell when my dad started drinking, more like a ghost really" she continued_

"_a vampire" I sighed "im a vampire"_

"_really?" she said_

"_yeah, you will believe when your see Miss Jenkins and your father upstairs" I smirked_

"_yeah, I don't think im going upstairs, ever" she said her voice totally serious._

_Then her face lit up and she blurted "change me!"_

"_what, wow missy, I dont thin-"  
"oh come on, please, we could live together, you could teach me I could be like your aprentice"_

"_i dunno, this is a big decision, you gotta kill people you know" secretly I didn't want her to change her mind, and the killing people, wasn't_ so_ bad._

"_Well there isn't much left here for me is there, please" she looked up into my eyes "change me"_

"_ok sure, I will be nice to have a girl around, Damon and Nathaniel can be such stick in the muds sometimes" I laughed_

"_Nathaniel and Damom? Im guessing there like your companions or something?"  
"yeah..I guess you could call them that, lie my vampire family" I smiled at this thought " speaking of family, do you want to say goodbye to your mother first?" I asked_

"_yes please, she should be back soon, she only went to out to get some food" she said _

"_ill go try to clean the bedroom" I laughed speeding up the stairs and into the room._

_An Hour Later_

_I had cleaned up as best I could, well not exactly. Id just wrapped the bodies in the bloody sheets and taken them to the house where the other bodies where, and cleaned up the floor best I could._

_So all was left was a broken bed and a mattress._

_I decided to stay upstairs, I don't think it would help, hold on, I didn't even know this girls name and I was planning on changing her into a vampire, what the fuck was I thinking! Oh well she looks like she could use a pick up, and nothing picks you up like a couple litres of venom burning through your veins._

_I ran to her and tapped her on the shoulder,she was in the same place I had left her._

"_umm, I just realised, I don't know your name..."_

"_Alexandria, Alexandria Woods" she smiled sweetly  
"ahh well Alexandria, my name is Dawn" I smiled back_

"Dawn?_" she asked "that's eccentric" she laughed_

"_Well my _real_ name is Aurora Hartley , but my nickname was Dawn, and I kind of wanted to get away from my human life, so I have officially gone by Dawn since I came over to the dark side" I smiled _

"_how does Dawn become a nickname for Aurora" she laughed_

"_well, the brothers that gave me the nickname-you will meet well probably both of them pretty soon-they where all into mythology and history and stuff" she nodded "well Aurora is the Roman goddess of the dawn apparently, and they where always saying I looked like a goddess ergo the nickname" I smiled happily at the distant human memory, before the war, when it was just me, Damon and...Lucian _

"_aw how sweet" Amelia laughed "do I get to change my name?" she continued_

"_yeah sure if you want" happy that I had inspired my new friend, wow my first friend, I mean sure I had Nathaniel and Damon, but Damon was my mate and Nathaniel was more like a dad to me and plus they where boys, well men, so it wasn't the same._

"_Alex" she said, interrupting my trail of thought,_

"_huh?" I asked_

"_my new name" she beamed "I was always asking everyone to call me Alex, but my mother refused and was ashamed I would want to be given such a boisterous name and insisted that if I needed a nickname it would be something more womanly like Andrea, so now I get the chance to leave this life behind, and the terrible name with it" she smiled_,

"_yeah, that's exactly what its all about, now I can hear your mother coming so ill go upstairs an-wait, what you gonna say" I asked cocking an eyebrow at her_

"_I'll wing it, she's always been ashamed of me anyway, so it shouldn't be too hard" she winked shooing me out of the kitchen._

_I waited out the next fifteen minutes upstairs, listening to the banging and shouting of my little prodigy, when a horribly familiar scent caught my nose._

"_oh shit" I whispered, as I remembered the last thing Damon said to me '_Nathaniel caught the dogs scent, they'll be here in about an hour' _oh no, if they came here... and its been about two hours, maybe Nathaniel was wrong._

_Ha! what am I saying, that scent is unmistakable and its getting stronger!_

_I jumped out the now broken window that Damon had left, I was planning on running towards the scent, but the four idiots where in plain sight up the road._

Shit

_I ran back into the house, smashing the front window._

"_Alex we've go to go _now!"_ I shouted running in on her and her mother mid-argument._

"_And who are you!" the woman shouted, she looked about forty she had long dirty blonde hair a couple of shades darker than Alex's._

"_I'm the girl that's gonna save you from becoming dog food, now if yo-" _

"_hold it right there young lady! Who do you think you are, busting in here and shouting profanity's, this is a respectable house and I will not have anybody wrecking that!" she screeched, going red in the face, but as if right on cue Victor and Kayla bust through the kitchen window._

_Hold on! What the hell!  
"You know there's a perfectly smash-able front door and a already smashed front window, what was the point of smashing the window that you had to climb over a fence to get at, I know jumping fences isn't really a big thing for Lycans but still, what was the point!" I shouted_

"_well the point wa-"  
"rhetorical Victor" Kayla sighed looking at he mate with a mixture of amusement and disappointment._

_As Lycan's go, Kayla was as good as they come, don't get me wrong; I hate their race and plan to exterminate all of the filthy animals, but Kayla, Kayla was about as good as they could get and was the only one that had never done anything to piss me off or make me want to hurt them, don't get me wrong me and Victor had our amusing arguments, but he always ran off with his tail between his legs like a lil' puppy, that did mean I always won when we came head to head, but winnings never as fun when they run away before you can leave a proper mark._

"_Humans? Not dead?" Victor said "this is new" he sneered_

"_oh shudup not as if you have the best track record, last time I checked you where ripping out the hearts of all the Indonesian women and munching on them like crisps" I snapped._

_We played a game of cat and mouse._

_Me Damon Nathaniel vs Lucas Lena Victor and Kayla_

"_Explain yourselves, immediately" the annoying mother screeched _again

_geeze did this woman ever talk normally._

"_shhhh food! The superior ones are talking" Victor hushed_

_Alex burst into laughter and her mothers face dropped as if she had just been slapped, _hard_.  
I smirked at Victor but that faded when I smelt Lena and Lucas coming from behind me._

"_Wow! And we tho-"_

"_We've discussed this already" I snapped_

"_wow touchy touchy Dawn, where the other leeches?" Lena smirked-she did that a lot._

"_are we here to talk about my personal life or am I gonna kick your ass already?" I asked in a bored tone_

"_fine, but im pretty sure the humans are gonna have to be killed first" she said_

_I looked over to Alex, her skin had gone as plae as mine and she looked like she had seen a ghost._

_The room was L shaped, so I pushed her into the right side where the stove and wash basin was, getting into a protective crouch in front of her._

_The five idiots in the room had theirs mouths hanging open, it was quite hilarious actually, then Alex's mother passed out, that was even more hilarious._

_I cracked a smile and said to the dogs "catching flies?" they all closed their gobs and Lena attempted to run at me._

_Victor then rugby tackled me, throwing me into Alex, I was sure she had broken some bones, and decided this wasn't the best place for a fragile human, if I planned on keeping her alive._

"_Mmmm, she looks tasty" Victor said, licking his lips and crawling towards us._

_I looked from Alex to Victor as he crawled closer and closer, I had no idea why he didn't just run, but decided I didn't really care and took the only course of action I thought would work, and being a vampire I thought with my teeth not my head._

_So I bit into Alex's leg, I thought I wasn't going to be able to stop, but then Alex rest her hand on my head and weakly whispered "Dawn...please...you know you don't want to...lets get to Damon and Nathaniel quick yeah?...Dawn Stop!"_

_I stopped imediatlly, following her instructions, flung her over my shoulder and took of in the direction of Nathaniel and Damon's scent, leaving four very confused dogs behind me._

* * *

**what did you think?, like? no like?**

**PLEASE tell me! **

**im getting like no reviews...that hurts guys**

**SO REVIEW!**


	12. Beautiful Monster

**sorry i took so long _again _but HEY its my birthday! :DDDDD**  
**Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me!**  
**anywhoo back to the story...**

* * *

Shaking the thought of my now probably deceased best friend, I looked to the couple now half a kilometre away.

The girl sped up, and was screeching at us, which one of us I couldn't be sure, she was just screeching in our general direction.

Her eyes and speed told me she was still a new born, so bad temper was to be expected, why she had one I couldn't guess.

"What the hell Jake!" I could start to make out what she was saying now she was getting closer "I cant believe you would just attack random people! What's your issue!"

all the wolves had turned to her, and the big russet one had taken a couple of strides forward.

She stopped when she was about a meter away from the pack, and gasped a little when she saw me.

Oh come on! Purple eyes weren't _that_ shocking where they? I asked myself

"Your eyes aren't purple any more" the bronze haired male said coming up behind his mate snaking an arm around her waist.

"What" I asked confused "they where a second ago" I continued replaying the moment I looked in the small mirror over in my head.

"erm...would you like to take a look?" Alice said, holding the mirror out for me, I took it bracing myself again for what I could see, not that it could get any worse.

I looked into the mirror.

I'd jinxed it.

The girl staring back at me was now a completely different girl from what I had been yesterday, a couple of hours ago even.

My eyes weren't red-not that I had really expected that-nor where they violet.

No, they where now _completely_ like the whole eyeball was black, it just looked freakish

and my hair! I had caught a glimpse of it earlier, it was now raven black, not peachy blond any more.

"Well this is just fucking ridiculous!" I shouted making everyone stare at me, not that most of them weren't already.

"Look, Dawn dear please just let me explain what's going on!" Lucas pleaded

"fine!" I shouted "you know what, I don't even care any more this is just stupid, I want to go home, I want my husband back, I want my best friends back I wa-"

"OK I know you've had it tough but its not as if these past years have been easy on me you know" Lucas interrupted

"are you fucking kidding me! Your kind have hunted us to the brink of extinction and _you_ are playing the pity card with _me_, well let me take this opportunity to notcare!" he shut his mouth then, which made me very happy.

"lets get back at the house can mend him properly there, and we all have things we need to discus" Carlisle said coming towards us all we began walking up to the house I looked around taking in all of the face's when I noticed four of the wolves where in a square formation I was confused for a couple of seconds wondering why on earth they where walking like this then I noticed they had a boy lying across their back, whining and whimpering, but paralysed. Strange.

The bronze haired one came up next to me and whispered "that's the large black wolf."

I looked up at him, confused for a second, then processing the information I realised it was the wolf whose neck I had snapped, _oops_.

I ran the rest of the way in silence, not pushing myself to my fastest staying in the midst of the the group.

We filed into the house, the wolves hung back, then when we all where in the house a loud ripping sound filled the air and seconds later eight large tanned skinned boy and one girl walked in the door, carrying the boy from earlier.

I lowered my head and retreated behind the rest of the vampires,not wanting to see the glares of these wolf-people.

The all shuffled up the huge staircase, lead by Carlisle.

The coven went into the living room, sitting and standing in various spots with their mates.

Esme ushered me and Lucas into the room as well, I stood in the furthest corner, trying desperately to not rip Lucas's throat out, not that I really wanted to, but 1) I needed info on what I was now and what it meant and 2) I doubt anyone would appreciate dog blood spilled in this lovely house.

Instead I looked for a mirror, so I could look at myself properly, not just my face.

Out of extreme convenience there was a full length one opposite me.

I walked towards it, my still black eyes wide in awe.

I was still wearing my short, sleeveless, extremely dirty and scruffy black dress but I _had _been wearing it for about seven years so...

but my dress was the only things that hadn't changed.

My hair was as black as my eyes, my lips where blood red, my nails where noticeably sharper, so where my teeth I noted, curling my top lip over my gums to look at them properly and my skin was a few shades lighter than the vampires around me still marked with the large teeth marks from the Lycans and smaller teeth marks from the Vampires something that made me feel strangly nostalgic , but what really frieked me out, where the big black wolf-like ears poking out from my head.

I started to hyperventilate-if I could even do that-quivering harshly at the thought of having no control over myself, I had changed so much in one day and that thought was terrifying.

Another massive wave of confusing but stimulating calm washed over me, and another and another and another, until eventually I reached another strange head rush, and watched myself change back to the purple eyed vampire from a couple of hours earlier.

I looked back at myself, my eyes where violet again, my skin a vampire white, my lips paled and the black in my hair seemed to retreat into the black streak in my fringe the ears had not vanished but had turned white with my hair, I lifted a hand to stroke one of them, the feeling was nice, and they where soft to the touch.

Then I noticed a flicking behind me and realised I also had a long-also white-bushy tail

"strange..." was all I said as I looked behind me at my extra limb

I let my hand drop to my side as I turned away from the mirror avoiding the confused gave of the vampires and dog in the room.

After a series of screams, howls and crunching sounds-which I imagined was what I sounded like when I was changing-Carlisle and the wolves finally emerged from upstairs, he was telling the largest of the men that his friend would be fine in a couple of weeks, and something about not being much different from his own injuries. Well at least they couldn't hold that against me.

The bronze one snorted, probably at my previous thought.

"So I believe we have a lot to discuss now don't we" Carlisle said

* * *

**:DDD did u like?**  
**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**it is my birthday after all...;)**  
**the next one will either be up today or tomorrow, depending on if i get a chnace to upload again xoxoxox**


	13. We Are

**Next chapter! :D just like i promised...**

* * *

He looked at me, staring into my eyes, then shifted his gaze to Lucas, who was staring at the floor twisting his fingers in and out of each other.

"what is there to talk about! It needs to pay!" one of the tanned men shouted. I instinctively hissed did that bellend seriously call me an _it_!, but regretted it instantly when nine ferocious black eyes where on me.

Carlisle coughed loudly, an attempt at breaking the tension. They relaxed a little, a couple stayed rigid, so did I.

"You did attack her" Rosalie stated.

"yeah what's with that! Who goes around randomly attacking people it don't even know!" I demanded

"well your not exactly _people_ now are you" another one called form the back of their little group.

What the hell! Who was this guy to decide what I was and wasn't, more to the point what was his issue its not as if he was any more human than I was  
"Ha! You can talk, _dog_" I laughed darkly

they all growled at me, why did dogs always do that when people call them dogs, I think growling would be the last thing you should do in that situation.

The mind-reader smirked again.

"But" Esme interrupted "more to the point, what are you?" she asked, said by anybody else I probably would have been offended, but the sugary voice made it impossible.

"She's a hybrid" Lucas said, his voice full of guilt

"and that is..." the largest of the vampires asked

"a cross between vampire and Lyc-werewolves" Lucas began explaining "in the form she is in now she is about as strong as a vampire-maby her senses are a little heightened-but in phased form she is twice as strong, fast, can see better, smell better and hear better too. Kind of like a human compared to a vampire really" he stated his eyes darting around the room, occasionally resting on my shocked face "my clan have been researching how to make her kind for a couple of century's now, but not all vampires survive the transformation, you would have had to have sustained a lot of venom in your system before-our own or yours for that matter-and our little Dawn over here has had her fair share if both" we both smirked, I knew that we where both thinking of all the times we had taken chunks out of each other, and how many I had taken out of various vampires over the years. "so we knew she would _probably _be able to survive, obviously she has a lot less control over herself, but she is technically a new born" I cut my eyes at him, then I clocked what he was saying.

"_Probably!_" I screeched "and what? But the venom, it kills our kinds, the Volturi..."

"The Volturi don't like the thought of a stronger species,control is a lot harder if you have a species that knows as much as we do and is a hell of a lot stronger than them" Lucas smirked

"what do you mean control? And what do you know that could make you a danger?" Jasper interjected, I looked around the room, the vampires looked baffled and the Wolves extremely looked bored.

"Look, the Volturi, they don't exactly play fair" Lucas said-loudly

"what's that supposed to mean?" Carlisle said stepping to the centre of the room. Lucas strode over to my side, it was weird how I could even stand to be anywhere near him, we had been beating the crap out of each other not so long ago.

"haven't you noticed? Whenever a clan gets too big, or any creatures come about that could over throw them, they get rid of them" I said "in fact im surprised they haven't taken you guys out yet."

all the vampires exchanged looks of confusion.

"How do you know this?" Jasper asked

"cause me and mine where sent after him and his kind" I explained.

"Just like we where sent after _you_" he retorted smirking back at me.

"That doesn't prove anything, and why would they only send four against you and vise versa" Jasper argued

"there where four of us to begin with..." I whispered, but I knew they could hear me.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lucas looking at the ground again.

"and we had asked to hunt them down, they had started on our race and the Volturi had heard of our many very public fights, so they decided to official make us the defence against _them_" I continued, throwing a dirty look at Lucas, who was still looking at the ground.

"But still their pretty big and obviously powerful against four vampires" Jasper continued

"Dawn and...Damon" I choked out, reminiscing the good times with my best friend and mate "they where special, Dawn had a way of _compelling _people, not quite as powerful as full on mind control but she could usually get people to do what she wanted"

"what do you mean usually" asked Alice

"well we it just depended on what mental state you where in, like if you where aware of what was happening the effect wasn't as strong, or if you had good control over yourself then you could tell you where being made to do something" I replied

"and what was Damon's?" asked Jasper

"he could hide. His tracks, cover up scent, and he was even managing to make people forget about him, only for a short while though he wasn't very good at it though...he was training..." I said, a sad edge creeping into my voice.

"about training...you'll need some to co-"

"If you think for a second im letting _you _train _me_ you are sadly mistaken" I interrupted Lucas

"we would be more than happy to train you, it would be an honour to work with such an interesting creature" Carlisle said taking another step towards me

"that would be wonderful thank you" I smiled "and you! Are staying here, I don't want you running back to your little pack and squealing on me"

"yeah because you can stop me" he said

"yeah, I can and im sure our new friends here wont want you running of and spoiling there happy family" I said gesturing to the people around us

"we have something to say about you being here though!" one of the tanned boys chimed in

"why! They aren't going to be an issue!" the brunette one said, speaking for the first time since her little _episode_ in the field

"you saw them they are clearly an issue!" another boy shouted

"what is it to you! Why are you even here!" I spat

"we have families to protect from your kind!" the only girl growled back

"and what is _my kind_ because I don't even know what itis so I would love for you to explain it to me!" I shouted

"people please calm down!" Jasper said rubbing the bridge of his nose "and she has a point Leah, she isn't a vampire so you guys really have nothing to do with her"

the group grumbled amongst themselves until the biggest of them all stepped forward...

"Fine, but the same rules apply, no going beyond the borders and if she feeds off a human then we will have to kill her" he said, not looking at me.

Wait! No feeding off humans! Oh screw that.

"if you want to stay here and be given our help and training then you will have to live under our rules" the mind reader spoke, his voice harsh and entrancing, reminding me of when Dawn tried using her powers on us.

"fine, but I cant speak for him" I grumbled

"I think I can control myself a little better than you Dawn" he retaliated

"What do you eat?" Carlisle asked

"they eat flesh people" I laughed

"how is that different to us" Rosalie spoke up

"he eats everything, like the flesh and organs and stuff" I snickered

"shut up so do you now!" Lucas whined

"OK, OK don't get defensive" I laughed

"we are gonna just go then" the large boy stated as the group started shuffling out grumbling amongst themselves.

Once all the wolves had gone the attention was drawn back to the two of us.

"I think we should take you two hunting" stated Carlisle

"mmm food" we said in unison, and followed the vampires out on our first animal hunting trip.

* * *

**what did u think?**

**sorry if it was a little BLAH! but ive just suffered an all nighter with 3 awesome girlies and a boxset of the SAW films so...**

** PRESS THE PRETTY BUTTON DOWN HERE SOMEWHERE!**


	14. Friends

**sorry i keep taking long to upload.**

**i WILL TRY to be faster, but im running low on insperation and have been hella busyy :D**

**i auditioned for 'cabaret' :D**  
**i got _in _to 'cabaret' :DD**  
**i had a six month aniversary (yay for me and my boyfriend!)**  
**and im in my second week of year nine where things get seriouse and tense and the homework goes AAAAAAHHHHHH! at you...**

**so anyway back to the story...hope you enjoy!**

**btw i have changed the rating because theres swearing and violence and stuff so i felt it needed to be just a lil' bit higher...**

* * *

**BPOV**

Dawn and Lucas had been with us for about a month now.

Dawn had killed a couple of hikers on her first hunt but apart from that she had done pretty well, we didn't risk taking her to school with us and when any of the pack came to visit she stayed upstairs well out of their way.

Lucas had managed to stay clean for all of his time here, he had almost gotten hold of those hikers but Dawn had threatened to, and I quote 'rip him a new one if he even tried stealing her food' we didn't put him in to school either though and he was surprisingly very friendly with the wolves, talking about similarity's and differences between the two races.

Dawn and Lucas had occupied one of the many spare rooms in the house neither of them had anything but Alice soon fixed that and both of their rooms where filled with not just clothes books, CDs, DVDs, a sofa, TV and computer as well for their rooms, I don't think we ever wanted them to stay, with Dawn's cocky attitude, Lucas's laid back sarcastic attitude,and the obvious extreme history between the two causing arguments, they brought a kind of spice to the house we didn't have before. Plus they got on well with all of us.

Training had been going pretty well with Dawn, she hadn't quite got the hang of her emotions yet and all ways phased if her and Lucas got into a argument and when the pack do come round and she doesn't get away fast enough she grips onto something for support, sometimes even shaking like a leaf.

Secretly when Dawn and Lucas phased it kind of freaked me out, they just look so weird, Lucas more than Dawn because she still has a human form, but Lucas is like a huge grey animal, so like Dawn with the pack I tend to stay out of his way, but only when he is phased, we get on quite well actually, he often confides in me and Edward about Dawn, he still loved her, which I couldn't wrap my head around because from what I had heard he had been chasing them for years killed her best friend-who I now knew to be called Alex-and her mate-Damon-so I couldn't see her forgiving him any time soon, but we helped regardless, telling him winding her up wouldn't help and maybe just give her some space and time to get used to him.

Apart from when the two of them had their little bust-ups, they shy away from the subject of their past, never actually talking about it and always changing the subject if it is brought up.

The only thing we know about them is what we find out when they shout at each other, piecing the sarcastic narky comments together ourselves.

Thinking over these events, sprawled across my couch in our cottage, I realised how perfect everything was right now, me and Edward had our forever, Jasper had someone to debate the civil war with-that actually bothered with the argument-and with Emmett someone to train against, Esme and Carlisle were content that there family was growing-as well as our vegetarian ethnics- Alice had a new shopping buddy and new models to practice on, and was now working on clothes that would stretch when Lucas changed, he was all ways ripping some designer clothes making Alice scream and freak out. Even Rose, she had kind of adopted Dawn as a daughter, training with her, hunting with her and joining her when she ran from the wolves. She had also formed a strong bond with Lucas, they both hated what they where and wished they could be human and be able to do human things. It was sad really I remember when I was human, I was willing to give up anything to become like them and live with Edward in our perfect little bubble, but they didn't want this and I just couldn't understand, I understood Rosalie's reasons, she wanted the baby and the husband and to grow old with grandchildren, but I really couldn't see Lucas as being the sentimental type, but I guess that was just another one of those things I would just have to piece together.

I decided to read, that all ways chilled me out.

I sped upstairs grabbed my newest copy of Romeo and Juliet (Carlisle had got me a new one for my birthday seeing as my older one was in pieces now) and went back to my spot on the couch.

I had gotten about ten pages into it when I heard the front door open and close.

Edward strode over to me, and sat on the arm of the couch by my feet.

"hey angel" Edward spoke, flashing me a crooked smile

"hey yourself" I beamed, sitting up and patting the space next to me, he was sat by my side in a flash, entwining his fingers through mine.

"reading again I see" he said, nodding towards the book in my hands

"you know me" I winked back "where have you been?"  
"at the house, I had to help restrain Dawn from killing Lucas again, he called her a psychotic murderer. _Again_" Edward laughed

"I wonder why...?" I said raising my eyebrows at him, he knew a hell of a lot more about Dawn than any of us but he felt it wouldn't be right to tell us, he was sure she would tell us herself...eventually.

"yes...I wonder" he said

I got off the sofa and went to put the book back on the shelf, I stopped by a mirror quickly to check my eyes, my thirst was never really a problem until somebody brought it up, but Edwards where now completely black, so he would probably want to hunt tonight.

I was right, they where almost completely black with just a tint of orange. My eyes still hadn't turned completely gold yet, but it was only a matter of weeks...

"should we go hunting later?" I asked when I cam back from putting the book away

"yeah" he smiled "good idea. Do you want to bring the others or...?" he asked

"Yeah sure, a group hunt" I smiled back, they where all ways quite funny, with Emmett fighting everyone for their food, Dawn eating almost everything we found, Jasper sharing everything he found with Alice and the two of us finding food and eating it in our little meadow.

"should we go now then?" I asked seeing nothing else to do here and the thirst was starting to annoy me

"yeah sure love" he replied and we set off towards the house.

When we got there it was clear this had been a big argument.

I felt so sorry for Jasper, even I could feel the tension and awkwardness in the room, and sure enough there he was, in the corner shifting around around looking just as awkward and tense I laughed at his face, he looked worse than when Emmett made weird sex jokes about him and Alice.

He smiled at me, looking re-leaved to have another emotion to soothe the awkward one.

"how you doing Jazz?" I asked

"I could be better" he breathed

"my poor baby" Alice cooed, skipping into the room and seating herself on his lap

"Where's everyone else?" Edward asked, walking in behind Alice

"well Dawn is outside 'training' with some rocks" Jasper replied nodding to the back door "Lucas is upstairs feeling bad, and the rest of the family went out to get away from the aftermath" he said

"what happened?" I asked "they its not like they've never had a fight before" I added

"he said some stuff about her needing to 'move on' and 'get over it'" Alice answered  
"ouch..." I whispered

"when did he say that?" Edward asked, clearly confused

"they restarted after you left, you know how she is, doesn't let him get away with anything" Alice laughed, Edward nodded his head in understanding.

I looked over to Dawn, taking her anger out on a limestone and a oak tree, I reckoned her and Lucas could hear us, but I doubt they really cared.

"I hope she's OK" I stated, still looking out at her

"yeah, I mean what was he thinking" Edward said "as if she would just be able to get over something like that, such an insensitive ba-"  
"something like what?" Alice interrupted "I mean we all know she lost her mate but that cant be the whole story?" she said

"Alice stop it" Edward warned  
"I'm just saying it couldn't hurt to give us at least a hint to why he keeps calling her a _psycho, killer_ and _murderer _you dont just make those comments lightly you know" Alice said "I mean we should know if we have some kind of axe wielding super bitch living in our house" she joked.

A couple of seconds later a fast blur rushed through the front room and up the stairs, Dawn had obviously heard the comments, and we could now hear her sobbing loudly in her room.

* * *

how was it?

good? bad? complete rubbish?

PLEASE tell you know i love it when you review :P


	15. Impotantness!

sorry i havent uploaded yet buuuut i do have some good news

i have made a weebly! (this is a personal website thingy...) and on said webiste is...PICTURES  
ok so i know what you thinking, how is that improtant to us, well these pictures are of my very very very VERY awesome OC's :D

http:/ .com/ fanfiction-thanks-for-the-venom-pictures . html

http:/ peaceloveandvampires . weebly .com/ fanfiction-thanks-for-the-venom-pictures. html

just remove the spaces and you are cleared for landing! if you have any comments or things u would like to tell me just contact me by reviewing!

no! its not an actual chapter

yes! i still want you to review! :DDDDD


	16. Disenchanted

**again, sorry for the delay but i had big-ass writers block-it happens to the best of us ¬¬-but viola! i pulled through and am back! :DD**  
**so Read,Review and love it!**

**i re-posted this chapter, i only chnaged like three sentances but still...enjoy!**

* * *

I ran into my room and threw myself onto my bed and sobbed uncontrollably, something else I had discovered but not told anyone, I could cry, like tears and everything. Its not that I didn't want to tell anybody, but when does that come up in a conversation, oh hey and btw _I cry_.

I'd been doing it a lot recently _crying_, mostly after I fought with Lucas, he just brought up so many memories that I had tried my hardest to compress...

******_Flashback**_

"_Alex**! **Wait up will you, not everyone can be a sparkling new born like yourself you know" I shouted as Alex raced through the woods, ahead of all six of us._

_I had just about finished my new born phase, but Alex-now 6 months old-clearly wasn't slowing down any time soon._

"_you've created a monster" Nathaniel joked _

"_well you made me and I made her so technically _you _created a monster" I laughed_

_Alex though being the fastest was also the most reckless and got us into a lot of trouble, it was kind of refreshing not having everyone tutting and shaking their heads at me, it seemed that when she came along I became more mature, well most of the time anyway, the boys still had their work cut out for them when it came to 'controlling us' though Damon let go every now and then, if it wasn't for Nathaniel we would have gone completely off the tracks by now, but he was always their, reminding us to clean up after ourselves, or at least he would do it for us._

_After the whole fiasco with Alex's dad and his mistress I had found a new hobby._

_Well not really a hobby, though we are vampires so I guess it wasn't the most unnatural thing in the world, I liked to play with my food, and so did Alex, even Damon enjoyed it, though I doubt he would ever admit it, Nathaniel preferred to just kill them and get it over with, I got the feeling he didn't even like that, but I kept it to myself. We liked to prolong the experience, I stayed within what I thought was 'ethical' only killing unfaithful husbands and deceiving wives ect, Alex licked killing drunks and bad parents, Damon liked rapists and murderers, I guess we all took something from our human life, though Damon was _

_Alex also managed to get us into scruffs with the dogs too, usually taunting them with her speed and strength, she still reminded me of myself, we where like twins really, doing everything together eating hunting fighting and running._

_We did find out that Alex had her own little power, Damon had one as well, he could hide himself which was always helpful when we ran from the Lycans, but Alex, Alex could compel them, make them do what she wanted, it didn't work on us though, only the first couple of times but we reckoned that once you knew it was happening it was less effective, the idiot dogs hadn't caught on yet, they just found it confusing, she had managed to get Victor to lead the others back towards America, and now we where running across the French border, to Italy, the Volturi guard had caught up with us somewhere in England and had asked, no _demanded_, we come with them back to Italy._

_If it weren't for Felix, Demetri and Jane insisting they accompany us we would have run the _other _way, but when you have a vamp like Jane following you, you know its best to just go with it, they wouldn't tell us why we where being called on, but not to worry it wasn't anything bad, And we had no choice but to believe them and hope for the best._

_I directed myself towards Damon, and laced my fingers through his, squeezing gently. _

_He looked down at me and gave a small smile._

"_it'll be al right love" he whispered into my hair, and his voice, so soft and sweet, made my troubles melt and brought an equally sweet smile to my lips_

_**End of flashback**_

I smiled at the memory, something I didn't do often, as his voice played over in my head, I could hear shouting from downstairs, but I didn't bother listening in, I didn't think it would help my mood, hearing them argue over me.

Well I assumed they where shouting about me, but maybe I'm just self centred .

I heard shuffling in the next room, and decided it was best to tune into that, give me something to consecrate on.

Whoever it was, was passing there room at a human pace, I tested the air, it smelt like chlorine and salt a smell that once made me recoil in disgust...  
_**__flashback**_

"_do you smell that!" Alex and I shouted in unison_

"_shut up you don't exactly smell like roses ya no!" Lena screamed back, already red in the face from Alex's version of 'who let the dogs out.' _

_The Volturi had asked-well ordered-us to act as their 'defence' against the dogs, so far all we had done was chase them around for the last hundred and something years, the Volturi werent too happy with this but what could they do? _

"_why do you smell like a sweaty public pool?" Alex jeered_

"_what did you just say!" Victor joined in _

_me and Damon started howling with laughter, Alex just stood their looking genuinely curious and Nathan just stood in the corner of the-now totally trashed-church shaking his head in disappointment._

"_yeah...but seriously you smell disgusting what happened, did they run out of water in 'the kingdom of dogs"I giggled, calming down from my fit._

"_yeah well what do you do? Bathe in poison!" Lena shouted up at us_

_I looked from Alex who was perched with me on an angel statue to Lena and her pack who where a couple of feet below us, bearing their teeth in human form._

_Damon and Nathaniel where sitting on the opposite statue looking at us._

"_sh sh shhh" Alex hushed "we've beat the crap out of you and your stupid base just run away with your tail between your legs and we will stop pwning you" she continued_

_I let out another deafening laugh, and within a second I was pinned to the ground by a huge grey creature._

"_rude much?" I laughed, the creature just growled in response_

"_Lena watch yourself!" Lucas warned, so it was Lena having the spasm, wasn't surprising this girl had serious impulse control issues._

"_Yeah Lena, don't pop a vain" I pushed_

_she snapped at my face, so I snapped her neck._

_Kayla and Victor sucked in a sharp breath, Lucas just kept a blank, slightly bored face._

"_don't freak she'll be up in what, five minutes, you guys know that" I said, in a a_

_surprisingly snarky tone._

_But I was way off, again like a frigging ninja she was up and had me face flat on the ground, snarling into my ear._

_Then a sharp pain ripped through my left arm as she twisted it round my back, I screamed and thrashed to get out of her steel grip, we had obviously pushed her over the edge._

_After a couple more struggles and grunts she was off me and I was being cradled in Damons arms, looking up into his scarlet eyes.  
"we took it too far didn't we" I laughed_

_he shushed me and cuddled my head into his chest._

"_I'm so sorry" he whispered, before cracking my bone back into place, so it could set properly, there wasn't a lot worse than a broken bone that heals in the wrong position._

"_thanks" I breathed. _

_He carried on rocking me backwards and forwards, I couldn't understand why he was being so over protective, this isn't the first time ive been hurt._

"_Damon their gone now..." Nathan said_

"_ok, come on baby lets go, I hear 20th century England is quite spectacilure" he laughed, and we set off east._

_**end of flashback**_

I refocused on Lucas pacing his room, he was growling under his breath, I wandered into the hall separating us, curious about what had got him so agitated, I had been a little unsettled myself, well I say a little, I went from seeing the best in everything and being this bright happy person to a complete pessimist that hates everything and wants to rip everything apart, like two forces repelling each other threatening to rip me apart...

"Dawn?" I heard a voice say from behind me

"oh, Bella you startled me" I mumbled

"really? Because I hear you can hear within a 150 mile radius" she laughed a feeble attempt to lighten the mood

"yeah, well sorry my mind is just, somewhere else" I said, rubbing the back of my neck

"yeah, listen we need to talk" Bella said

"um, OK, why don't we just take this conversation into my room then?" I asked

we walked into my room and I sat on the bed as she shifted awkwardly from foot to foot in front of me

"so what did you want to talk about" I asked, trying to break the tension

"your. Um well really, we need to, um I guess, discuss your past...?" she stuttered

_oh shit_

**Review! they are most imporant to me and i will not start writing the next chapter till you guys gimmie atleats one!**  
**Come on it only takes like 3 minutes to write summing thats like 5 works long SO COME ON PEOPLE REVIEW!**


End file.
